<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witch Hunt Gone Wrong by Rays_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850376">A Witch Hunt Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_exe/pseuds/Rays_exe'>Rays_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dick Grayson, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dimension Travel, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, add stuff as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_exe/pseuds/Rays_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Dick, Tim, and Damian set out to find a sorceress who has taken out several members of the family already. They find that their plan isn't as successful as they hoped for because they each get zapped to different Earths. They have to find a way to get in contact with each other and get home before any real damage is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyhey! So I'm starting this new fic cause I've been thinking about it a lot. I apologize if this first chapter seems rushed or weird because I'm not great at writing larger groups of people with detail. Anyways, enjoy. (Also I didn't proofread this so good luck lmao).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to do what?” Jason says over the comms. His dark hair is matted to his head inside his helmet and he can see white strands starting to cover his eyes. Annoyed, he takes it off and brushes his hair back before putting it back on. </p><p>“We NEED you to help us take down this sorceress,” Tim responds loudly. Jason has no doubt he is waving his hand around while saying this. “She’s already taken the Batgirls AND Batman out of commission and we need all hands on deck.”</p><p>Damian listens in on their conversation impatiently. “Yeah, she’s taken out four of our heavy hitters and you want us to go after her? Are you really the smartest Robin?” Jason was starting to get irritated, with his hair, Tim’s whining, and the Gotham chill at his back. He’s kind of busy tracking a drug cartel at the moment anyway, and he doesn’t need to mess with magic that can take down all three of the girls. </p><p>Before the teenager could argue that he was indeed the smartest, Dick pipes in, “We’re doing it with or without you,” If Jason knows they’re on a suicide mission, he won’t let them go alone. “And besides, being Robin gives us magic.” The shit-eating grin on his face carries over to Jason’s side of the comms. </p><p>“Seriously? You’re pulling that card again. I was like 13, dude.” Jason says with a huff. Though people who know him well can tell that he’s smiling at the statement. </p><p>“Yup,” the eldest brother responds, popping the ‘P.’</p><p>There was silence. Then a sigh and a very tired Red Hood saying, “Alright, send me the details. I’ll be there in a minute.” </p><p>“On it,” Tim replied, already sending the information. The wind blows some of his hair over his mask and he blows it to the side. He misses the cowl for one reason only, it kept his hair out of his face. Maybe he just needs a haircut. </p><p>A few minutes away, Jason hops on his bike and makes his way toward the coordinates Tim sent him. He figures it has to be important for them to call him in and he can always track the cartel down again later. </p><p>.</p><p>“ -TT-, I still think we could have done it without him,” Damian says folding his arms. “By the time that numb-skull gets here, we’ll have lost sight of her.” Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin had tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse near Gotham harbor and are waiting for Hood to join them before taking her out. </p><p>Dick leans against the rail encasing the rooftop that overlooks the warehouse, “She’s taken enough of us off the playing field already, we’ll need all the help we can get.” He continues, “And with the majority of ‘Batman-inc.’ consumed in other cases, Hood was our only option.”</p><p>The four of them aren’t particularly buddy-buddy most of the time but they’re on good enough terms they can ask and receive help from one another. A sorceress here, an assassin there, you know, normal family things. They would call their teammates but the whole “no metas in Gotham” rule really makes that a pain in the ass sometimes. </p><p>Tim hums in agreement with Dick’s statement and Damian just keeps watching the building across the street through his binoculars. They sit in silence like that until their comms crackled to life with Hood’s voice, “Meet you at the east side of the building, I’m pulling up now.”</p><p>Dick is the first to jump from the rooftop, doing a few flips before firing his grapple to catch him. Tim huffs a laugh at his oldest brother and follows suit, with Damian not far behind. </p><p>.</p><p>As Damian’s grapple is retracting, and they’re all hidden in the shadows, they see Hood’s motorcycle park on a nearby street and the vigilante makes his way over to them silently. Despite being a giant muscle mass, he can still be surprisingly quiet at times. </p><p>“You read the case file?” Dick whispers. He doesn’t know how much of their plan he needs to explain to Jason before they go in. He hopes not too much because Damian looks like he might explode if he has to wait another minute longer. </p><p>Hood’s reply is a little louder than Tim had expected and he visibly winces. “More or less.” Jason says, waving his hand around, “A witch, took out the girls, extremely powerful, blah blah blah. I’ll figure the rest out.”</p><p>Dick sighs, “No, we’ll figure it out now. We can’t risk all four of us getting incapacitated.” Without waiting for an answer he continues, “Red Robin and Robin will go in through the back, I’ll go in through the side room window, and you go in through the front,” He said pointing to each of them. “That way she’ll have no open exit.” He goes on for a moment more about details no one really listens to. They all seem more hung up on his previous words.</p><p>“You changed the plan! I was supposed to be with you and not this imbecile!” Damian says, gesturing to Tim. Tim is so used to his insults that he just huffs instead of saying anything. </p><p>Jason shifts his weight and asks, “And why am I the one going into the front alone? I know I’ve already died but that doesn’t make me invincible.” Sure he acted like it sometimes but that’s beside the point. </p><p>Dick groans, “Just, follow the plan, please. Jason, you have the most body armor to protect from a direct attack, and to be honest, you’re the most aggravating when it comes to taunting. Damian, you and Tim are small and fast enough that you can go undetected longer than Jason and me. We’re going to need you two together in the back to surprise her.”</p><p>It’s almost like they forgot he was Batman for a time. He’s had to make hard choices and has learned how to lead a team. They act like he hasn’t been doing this since he was ten. He may be the goofy older brother but he’s also one hell of a leader. </p><p>Jason sighs but no one else says anything else, so Dick goes ahead and tells them to get into position and wait for his signal. The boys nod and scatter without a sound and are out of sight in a flash, using the shadows provided by the Gotham night sky to move around the building undetected. </p><p>.</p><p>Damian and Tim are the first to reach their place. They momentarily fight over who should go in first, but it’s solved after only a few insults. The next to make it is Jason. He stands next to the main door and checks his equipment one last time while waiting for Dick to reach his position. </p><p>He finally makes it to the window, takes a deep breath, and speaks into his earpiece, “All ready?”<br/>
When he’s met by three affirmatives, he puts the plan into motion. </p><p>Jason kicks down the door and makes as much noise as possible to attract her attention away from the other three. “Where are youuuu,” he says, switching the lenses in his helmet to thermal vision. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to see anything due to the large stacks of empty boxes and trash. He readies his guns and starts moving through the crates. </p><p>.</p><p>Dick carefully opens the window and slides inside the room, being careful to not make too much noise. He will have to make his way out of this side room after he clears it so he can help the others. </p><p>After determining nothing of importance is in there, he exits the room and enters a maze of boxes. They are stacked high enough that he can’t see over them and just as he’s thinking of climbing up into the rafters to see better, his vision goes black. </p><p>.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tim and Damian are making their way through the boxes in the tail end of the building.<br/>
“This is impossible,” Tim mumbles after losing Damian in the sea of boxes for the 3rd time. He is so close to just leaving him and searching for the sorceress himself. </p><p>“Having difficulties Drake?” he hears from behind him. He spins around to see Damian perched on a box. He looks amused, as if Dick wasn’t going to kill both of them if he finds out they were fighting on a serious mission. </p><p>Choosing to ignore his comment, Tim grabs Damian’s arm and yanks him off the box. “We’re supposed to be stealthy. Remember?” He whispers. “I don’t think sitting on a box that is clearly visible is a great idea.”</p><p>Then they hear something moving in the boxes nearby. </p><p>They both drop into fighting stances immediately. They wait for more movement to determine where exactly it came from, both of them listen to Jason’s distant taunts. There is a long moment of silence and then there’s black invading their vision. </p><p>.</p><p>Jason had been extremely loud as he looked around for her. He was starting to think she wasn’t here since she hadn’t shown up on his heat sensors or come to confront him. ‘They had tracked her here, right?’ He found himself thinking. Whatever it was, they were wasting their time.</p><p>He activated his comm, “I don’t think she’s here. Have you found anything?” </p><p>He waits. Silence.</p><p>“Guys? You there?” He says. He is 100% not at all worried about his idiot brothers. They can handle themselves. He‘s sure they’re fine and the coms are just jammed. Probably. Maybe.</p><p>He hears a shuffle behind him and turns around to see a glimpse of a woman before he loses consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick wakes up in an alternate Gotham and tries to get a plan together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyhey! Enjoy the chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/ night. Also no beta we die like robins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick wakes up with a pounding headache. He’s lying on the ground, which after feeling it, appears to be concrete warmed by the sun. His muscles are stiff, and everything feels off. </p><p>He tries to open his eyes, but it’s too bright outside, and it causes his eyes to burn for the split second they’re open. Why is he out in the sun? Where is he? ‘Okay,’ he thinks to himself as he tries to sit up. ‘What’s the last thing I remember?’</p><p>Well, he remembers getting together with his brothers for a mission. Something with magic. It was the middle of the night, and they bickered for a bit. Tim and Damian argued as always. Then they got into the base, and everything goes dark after that. </p><p>Ok well, not the best information, but he’ll make due. For now, he needs to figure out where the hell he is, where his brothers are, and how long he’s been out. Clearly longer than a few hours since the sun’s out. </p><p>Slowly, he pries his eyelids back. There’s less pain this time, but his headache flairs again. This is… not what he was expecting. He’s sitting on an empty basketball court. Right in the middle of it actually. Since when was there a basketball court near Gotham harbor? That was where the mission was right?</p><p>His brain helpfully supplies him with the fact that there are none. Right. So he’s not in Gotham anymore. He gets to his feet to confirm this theory and realizes something is super wrong. </p><p>There’s Gotham harbor. Right there. But he doesn’t recognize many of the buildings in his view. There are significantly fewer Wayne buildings than there should be. And the deli he comes to with Tim is gone, replaced with a bike shop he doesn’t remember at all. </p><p>Panic runs through his veins as he thinks about his brothers. He strains to recall what happened in that base, but he’s only reminded that he needs some painkillers. He hopes it will come back eventually because the fact that he can’t remember is going to tear him apart. </p><p>He takes a deep breath and looks around. He can’t see anyone around, which is great because he’s still in costume and needs to figure out what the hell is going on.</p><p>He tries using his comms, but all he gets is feedback. He sighs, they must be out of range. Next, he messes with the small computer screen that’s in his suit armbands, nothing but a ‘no signal’ screen. Damn it. </p><p>He tries to remember where he parked his motorcycle the night before, but he doesn’t even recognize Gotham right now. So he heads in the general direction of a laundry mat he knows of in hopes of them having some clothes he can ‘borrow’. He may be disoriented, but he does know he needs to get out of these clothes to navigate the city in the daylight. </p><p>He hates the idea of stealing someone’s clothes, and so he searches his suit pockets for his wallet. If he can give someone cash, he might feel better about taking their clothes. He’s relieved to find a few bucks he had planned on buying dinner for the group with. </p><p>He pockets the money and huffs, and the realization that he’s exhausted hits him like a load of bricks. Not that it changes his plan but he notes the fatigue and sets out to that laundry mat. </p><p>.</p><p>Sneaking around in the day is a lot harder than at night, but he still has his equipment so he just runs around on the rooftops. He may not be invisible but there’s no way he could get by unnoticed on the ground. </p><p>He soon runs into a problem though, he has no idea where he is. All of the buildings have changes to them, roads are in different places, and it’s starting to freak him out. As a detective,  by now he figures that he got transported to an alternate Earth, but damn, it’s still unnerving to see a place so familiar suddenly become a maze. </p><p>Eventually, he wanders around enough to find the building he was looking for. He looks for the best way in from the other rooftop and finally decides to just go through the back after disabling any cameras with an EMP Tim gave to him earlier. </p><p>“Thanks, Timmers,” he whispers with a grin. Dick normally doesn’t carry these, and he’ll have to thank Tim for it when he finds him. Realizing he got distracted, he redirects his focus to the plan. </p><p>There’s a man inside that he thinks is asleep, and it looks like he’s the only one in there. He’ll take the cams out, pop in, get the sleeping dude’s clothes, leave some money for him, and get out. It’d be awkward if there are more people in there, but he’ll figure that out later. </p><p>He grapples down to the back door and activates the EMP pulse. He’s relieved that the door isn’t locked because he’s trying to cause as little damage as possible. It doesn’t take long for him to spot some clothes in the dryer, and take them out quietly enough that the owner doesn’t wake. </p><p>He says a quiet, “Thanks,” and leaves a $20 and a $5 with the man. Not enough to pay for these clothes but it helps Dicks conscience. </p><p>There’s an alley nearby that he quickly changes in. He managed to grab a white jacket and some black cargo pants. That will cover the majority of his suit so it works just fine. </p><p>The jacket is a little big on him but that will help him conceal his suit. He pockets his domino mask and his gloves in the pants. He slips his eskrima sticks into the waistband, hoping they aren’t too visible. Even if they are, people in Gotham often carry guns so no one should even care.  You’ll still be able to see the high neck, and feet of the suit, but he’s not too worried about that because they’re both black. </p><p>Now that he can pass as a Gothamite, he goes searching for a newspaper or some kind of news outlet. Maybe that can give him a better idea of where to go and what to do. All he knows for sure is that he needs to find his brothers, and he has no idea where to even start looking. His headache is fading though, which is nice. </p><p>This Gotham reminds him of walking through the city for the first time. Everything is vast and different, threatening to swallow up anyone who isn’t paying attention. Being a 9-year-old, the first time he came to Gotham, he was with his parents. Before their deaths, they took him through the city, and they had dinner at a run-down restaurant in the city. He’d looked for it after, but when he found it he couldn’t get himself to go in. That building was nowhere in sight now. </p><p>He passes by a few people on their phones, and he suddenly wishes he had his. There just wasn’t room on his slim suit to carry many things. And since he got all his information from through the comms or his suit computer, he never needed to carry his phone. </p><p>Not that it would help much anyway. He’d probably get the same results as he did with his other tech. Static. </p><p>.</p><p>It took him a while, but he wandered into the heart of Gotham. Usually, there were pictures of Bruce or one of the kids on at least one of the signs. Tim, making a major business decision or spotting of Jason (who was supposedly dead), maybe even someone saying they were reptile people. That or vigilante pictures were being shown. This Gotham had no such thing. No Waynes OR Bats. </p><p>He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, baffled, as people passed by him from both directions. He was in awe at the sight before him. Every single screen and sign lacked news of the Gotham residents. There was something seriously messed up. Did the bats not exist here? Where is Bruce Wayne?</p><p>Now his interest was piqued. He turned to one of the people passing by and asked, “Do you know where I might find Bruce Wayne?” They might think he was crazy or give him a genuine answer and he’d a lot learn from either response. </p><p>She looked confused and turned to face him. “Like, the billionaire who’s been off the grid for a few years?”</p><p>Oh… he just left Gotham? “Uhm yeah, I guess that’s him,” he paused, “What about the Batman?” Surely Bruce wouldn’t have just left. He devoted his life to this city and Dick could not believe he would just pack up and never look back. Maybe he just dropped the Wayne front and became full-on Batman. </p><p>“He’s been gone for a few years too. Most of us think he’s dead,” she responded quietly. He thanked her and turned his focus back to the screens and signs that gave no indication this was anything like his home. </p><p>Bruce isn’t around and he hasn’t been for years. If he wants to find his way home he needs to look elsewhere for help. Even if the cave was still operational, the tech is probably way too old to have a chance at getting him home. </p><p>As he walks through Gotham, observing the differences a Batman-less world has, he found a newspaper. It was the same date and year aligned with his own Earth but that was about it as far as similarities go. There was news of a gay bar opening across town, some stuff about the Gotham Knights, and a story that drew his eye. </p><p>“Captian Cold; Apprehended by The Flash.” That is what he needs, Barry could easily help him navigate this world and get the tech to travel back home. That is if this Flash is the same one he knows. It doesn’t seem that he has other options though. Not to mention Central City isn’t too far from where he is at the moment. He’d just hitch a ride over there. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll find Wally there too.</p><p>The problem is that Barry doesn’t have a base that he’s aware of. Or at least not in his universe. He mostly operates alone and out of his home (and the CCPD but, that's iffy right now). And Dick has no clue what his address is off the top of his head, so it looks like it’s time to get the Flashes' attention. Villain style.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible and I'll try to make it more interesting lmao. This chapter was just Dick and that made it really difficult and new for me. I hope you'll stick around and watch me get better at writing! :) Lemme know what you'd like to see! I live for feedback (even critique!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason comes to in a strangely familiar world with one major difference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's dark. </p><p>Jason takes a sharp breath and reaches out.</p><p>Satin. He’s surrounded by satin again, and the smell of the earth is invading his senses. </p><p>He’s back. Back in the coffin. Back underground in the cemetery. He’d recognize that feeling anywhere. </p><p>He can’t breathe- everything feels too close, and he can’t hear anything but his panicked breathing, and then suddenly he’s awake. </p><p>Thank god that his brain functions enough to wake him out of dangerous dreams most of the time. If he had to sit through every nightmare he’s ever had, he would have gone off the deep end years ago. Well, further off anyway. </p><p>It takes him a moment to realize where he is and come out of the shock from his dream. Still calming his breath, he takes in his surroundings with a careful eye. </p><p>He’s strapped into a chair that sits in a room with architecture similar to that of the cave. The rough rock and metal bits are recognizable. Not to mention the cool, dimmer lights that illuminate the sides of the room. </p><p>There’s nothing directly in front of him. On the other end of the room, he spots a chair next to a table with a medkit, a couple of papers and pens, and a desk light. His leather jacket is draped over the chair too. He thinks there’s a door behind him, but he can’t turn that far. The only other thing in the room with him seems to be the hanging lights high above his head. </p><p>He notes that he doesn’t have his helmet, but his domino is still firmly in place luckily. His guns have been taken, and he would guess that his knife has too, but he can’t feel it to make sure. Most of his gadgets are in his jacket, so those are a no go. </p><p>He tries to mess with his restraints, but they’re metal and don’t budge a bit. Even if he had his lockpick in reach, these have no locks. They must be controlled by something out of his view. </p><p>He sighs. He’ll have to wait for whoever this is to show themselves to get out of here. Bad guys like to make big entrances after their victim has woken up and figured out what’s going on, so he figures it will happen any minute. </p><p>Jason curses at himself because he’s sure Tim would be out of here already with some cool tech. Or maybe Dick would have been so annoying they let him go. Or Damian would have glared someone to death. </p><p>Shit! He’d been so shaken up by the nightmare and then figuring out what was going on that he forgot that he was with his brothers! What had they been doing? Some kind of mission? Where were they? He’s going to pound his fist into anyone who hurts them. </p><p>He's reignited with new determination to get out of the straps around his hands and feet immediately. He thinks about the remaining parts of his suit and how he might use them to get out. </p><p>As he’s mulling over the idea of activating the electric shock in his chest plate to try and disrupt the bands, he hears a noise from behind him. Every muscle in his body freezes, and he waits and listens. </p><p>A few clinks of metal, and then a door opens, and someone walks through. They linger for a moment, their breathing quiet and their motions hushed, then they walk around to face him. </p><p>Jason can’t hide his surprise to see what looks like Tim starring back at him, but he’s in a new suit, though still recognizable as Tim. What the hell is happening? </p><p>“Who are you?” he asks. His voice is being modulated, but from what Jason can tell, it is Tim’s voice. </p><p>Huh? That’s a strange question to ask. He could believe that his siblings tied him up, but why would they ask that? And what’s with this new suit? Do they think he’s this stupid?</p><p>Annoyed with his brother's antics, he responds, “I could ask you the same question, Red.”</p><p>He seems different… Jason can’t quite tell what it is though. Tim grabs the chair from the desk and sits across from him. Not too close that Jason could reach him but still pretty close. </p><p>“Why are you wearing that symbol?” Tim gestures to his chest. Jason looks down at the red bat insignia on his armor. Is Tim upset that he’s a bat? He’s never said anything before, and Jason hasn’t had a nuclear family moment in about a year. </p><p>Jason is completely lost. What the hell is he getting at? Is he still dreaming? “You lost me Timbo,” He hopes this is Tim now that he’s said his name. He’s like 98% sure it’s him. </p><p>Tim’s mask distorts as he raises his eyebrows in shock. He hits a button on his belt and starts talking, “I need backup in the harbor base, I found a lone Hood gang member who knows my name and was carrying heavy weaponry.” Jason strains to hear the other end but is unable to. Damn, he wishes he had superpowers sometimes. </p><p>“A Hood gang member? You didn’t see the others? And of course, I know your name! Since when do we have a Harbor base?” Jason’s, frustration is getting to him, and if this is some kind of elaborate joke, it needs to end right now before he starts seeing green. </p><p>Then it hits him. He’s pretty sure they had been on a magical mission of some kind. Alternate Earths could explain the major differences. He could also be hallucinating... either-or. That would explain why they’re close to the harbor though. Maybe he has a different mantle here, instead of Red Hood, and that's why Tim doesn’t recognize him. Jason must have been found unconscious and brought back here. </p><p>Fake Tim has been observing him think for a moment, and it was freaking him out. He tries again with a question, “How does a crummy gang have a member with such advanced tech?” he continues, “your helmet nearly electrocuted me.” Ah yes, only a bat could get past his helmet security. </p><p>Jason ignores his question by asking his own, “Impressed?” Now that he had a better idea of where he is, he could be his irritating self who seems like he knows what’s going on. Roy had helped him on almost all his current gear. Tim also made a fair amount of upgrades for him, but that's beside the point. </p><p>The teen got up and folded his arms, “If you won’t talk to me, I’m sure you’ll talk to him.”</p><p>Jason’s smirk faded as he heard the silent footsteps only a trained ear can detect. He recognized them immediately. Bruce. </p><p>The door closes, and Tim kicks the chair back into place to make room for Batman beside him. He’s different too, and he would never participate in messing with Jason like this, so now he’s sure this is another Earth. </p><p>Batman glares at him, and Jason can’t help but feel smug because he knows what’s going on, and they don’t. Although he guesses if he can recognize Tim, they can do the same with him eventually. “Who’s next? Dickie?” He says annoyingly. </p><p>Tim and Bruce trade glances at the mention of Dick. Now Jason sees that Bruce’s suit is very similar to the one on his Earth. Accept this one has a yellow band around the chest symbol. </p><p>Bruce tries Tim’s previous inquisition again, “Who are you?” He puts on his best Batman voice, but all Robins learn to ignore it at some point. </p><p>Jason’s stunned that Bruce doesn’t recognize him. The build, the uncovered part of his face, and the white streak of hair kind of give it away to anyone who knows him. “You serious B?” He asks, “I could understand replacement not recognizing me but you?” He tries to ease out the smugness in his voice to sound more genuine. He fails.</p><p>They just stare at him, “Ok well, this isn’t fun anymore, and I’ve gotta go find some people.” ‘People’ being his real brothers. “I know you wouldn’t believe me cause of your bat-paranoia, so you can take my mask off and test my DNA, old man.” He says rolling his eyes. He’d seen this play out enough times to know Bruce would have to have proof. </p><p>Tim snorts at the name for Bruce and earns a glare. Bruce turns back to him and removes his domino mask. He stops. His face falls, then twists in anger, and he punches Jason in the face. Shit, that didn’t work. </p><p>Bats pushes a button on his belt, and the restraints come undone. He drags him up and over to the wall, “No more games,” fury dripping off every word. Jason’s struggling to breathe under the hold, but he still laughs for some reason. He probably looks crazy, blood running from his nose, laughing in the face of Batman. </p><p> What did he expect? Maybe the other him is an asshole still or driven to madness by the pit. Either way, he’s definitely not in Bruce's graces. </p><p>“How dare you wear his face!” he turns to Tim, “Take a DNA sample. NOW.” While Bruce pins him against the wall, Tim takes a sample of his hair and blood and then takes his fingerprint too. Jason doesn’t fight him to show that he’s not the threat they think he is. </p><p>Jason replays what he said as he struggles to get oxygen to his brain. Wear his face? This is his own face. He tries to vocalize that, “My.. own-” he pulls on Bruce's arm a bit, “face.” Bruce looks torn. Jason has no idea why he would think he was wearing someone else's face, but he’s gotta get Bruce off of him, or he’s gonna pass out. </p><p>Tim puts his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “B.” Apparently, that's enough to get him to let go. Jason falls to the floor gasping. “What the hell?” he says between breaths, “My counterpart must really be an ass.” </p><p>Tim’s eyes widen, “Counterpart…” he looks to Bruce, “You don’t think-” He doesn’t finish, but Bruce gets the idea. </p><p>“It’s possible.” They focus on Jason again, who is now trying to stand. </p><p>Jason heard their conversation and tries to answer their questions, “Yeah, magic is a bitch.” he sighs and wipes his bloody nose, “and I was with my brothers. I need to find them.”</p><p>That’s not the whole story, but they’re detectives, and they’ll figure it out. Bruce seems cautious, and Tim still doesn’t seem to recognize him fully. </p><p>There’s a long moment of silence before Bruce speaks, “How are you alive?” It hurts. The quiet pain in his voice is so rare to hear from Batman, and it shoots daggers into Jason's heart. </p><p>Is he dead in this universe? That would explain the face stealing thing for sure. “I- am I dead here?”</p><p>There’s only silence after. It’s enough to answer Jason’s question. Yes. He is dead. No wonder Tim didn’t recognize him and Bruce freaked out when he saw his face. </p><p>Bruce tries to think of what to do. Does he take him back to the cave to run the DNA tests? Does he believe the ‘alternate Earth’ theory? If he’s wrong to trust Jason then bringing him to the cave is a bad idea. </p><p>Bruce looks back at his son’s face. He’s much older than the last time he saw him. He’s probably early 20’s now. Which is how old Jason would be here. He has the same black hair, but now there's a streak of white, interesting. His eyes are more green than he remembers too, but under all the changes, all he sees is his 17-year-old son, who gave his life as Robin. </p><p>“What did you get me for my birthday the first year we met?” Bruce knew that Jason and Alfred were the only ones that would possibly know that. If he can answer that question, he can be trusted until they get the DNA results. </p><p>Jason stares back at him. That day, so many years ago. He had been looking for the perfect gift and finally found it when he saw Thomas Wayne's old watch. It had been broken for a long while, and Jason wanted to fix it and give it back to Bruce. </p><p>He grins at the memories. One of the only ones that weren’t corrupted by the pit. “A watch. Your father's watch.” Bruce’s mouth twitches, “I couldn’t find all the right parts, so you had to wind it.”</p><p>Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug. Bruce hadn’t hugged him in a long time, and he felt very awkward at the show of affection. After a moment of shock, he hugged him back. He decided he can have this nice moment, even if it’s not his Bruce.</p><p>They pull apart after a few seconds, but Bruce’s hand lingers on his shoulder. As if he thinks Jason will vanish if he lets go. “Tim, you’ll have to take him back, I’m going to round everyone up. It’s getting late.”</p><p>Tim nods, he gets the hidden message to keep an eye on him and try to get as much information as possible on the way home. But Jason gets it too, and he smirks, “Don’t worry Timmers, I’m past my killing phase, mostly.” Tim gulps, vague and concerning but whatever. </p><p>“Now, where’s my helmet and holsters?” he says, putting his empty leather jacket on. Bruce hands him the domino mask he had taken from him and replies, “No weapons until we have that DNA test back.”</p><p>Jason understands, of course. They’d actually taken this surprisingly well, and he hadn’t expected them to give back his items anyway. He’d go with anything at this point if it means getting back home with his brothers.  “Right.”</p><p>Bruce takes one last look at his boys as they leave the room towards Tim’s bike outside. How was Jason alive on another Earth? Had the Joker never gotten him? Had Bruce saved him? Bruce didn’t have time to wonder, and instead, he gathered Hood’s gear and took off towards Nightwing and Damian’s patrol route.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! Lemme know if you want to see anything in this story and what you think of it so far, I love criticism as long as it's constructive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to see where Tim and Dames ended up :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian thinks he feels an arm around his waist, pulling him up from the weight that threatens to drag his body down. He’s not sure because he isn’t fully conscious, just enough to feel it when the weight is gone, and he’s suddenly being pulled up by his cape. </p><p>Noises slowly shift into his mind, and he becomes all too aware of the pain in his lungs and nose. As well as the cover over the lower half of his face.</p><p> He feels a touch in his neck and hears a seemingly distant sigh of relief from beside him through an annoying ringing noise. Then there’s someone shaking him, calling his name. </p><p>He grasps on to the sensations and pulls himself to full awareness slowly. </p><p>He opens his eyes to see the blurry image of Tim in his Red Robin suit. His hair is matted to his head and dripping wet. His face, even covered by the mask, shows extreme relief. </p><p>His focus shifts to the underwater breathing device attached to his face, and he puts the pieces together. He’d been in some water, and Drake had pulled him out and saved his life. The question was, why were they in the water?</p><p>He finally pushes himself to a sitting position as the world situates itself. He removes the breather and hands it to Tim, who is still on his knees, catching his breath from swimming so vigorously. He takes it, and it condenses to fit in his utility belt. </p><p>“I suppose I should thank you, Drake,” he says, surprised with the sound of his raspy voice and the pain in his throat. The cough that racks his body after those words is NOT appreciated. He must have inhaled some water while unconscious. </p><p>Tim huffs a laugh, “Sure thing, demon.” He stands and offers Damian his hand, “You alright?” Tim has to push away the thought of what would have happened if he hadn’t been there. </p><p>What a stupid question. It takes more than a drowning to kill the son of The Batman. So instead of answering him, he asks his own question as he pushes himself up off the floor, “Where are we?”</p><p>Tim drops his hand with a shrug and replies,” Looks like the Gotham harbor docks,” he looks around a bit more, “kind of?”</p><p>Looking out at the strangely familiar city it hits them both, another Earth. “Drake, how powerful did you say that witch was?” Damian questions, even though he knows the answer. </p><p>Tim sighs, “Powerful enough to transport us to another reality.” He goes to work trying to pull up the comms on his gauntlet device. Zip. Damian also tries and comes up with the same results. </p><p>Damian growls in frustration, “And where are Nightwing and Hood?” </p><p>The two of them had been together when they were attacked, so maybe Dick and Jason were transported somewhere else. Some other Earth or, they're still on the other Earth. </p><p>Tim had been touching Damian when they got attacked. He had just grabbed his wrist. Perhaps that’s why they’re here, but Jay and Dick aren’t.</p><p>Tim relays his thoughts to Damian, who mumbles something about it making sense and then says, “Of all my siblings, it had to be you.”</p><p>Tim doesn’t say anything because he feels the same way about Damian, but fighting isn’t going to get them away from the harbor or home. “Let’s just get out of sight before the sun comes up.” The night had already started to turn purple with the sunrise. </p><p>Red Robin lead the way off the docks and into the city. On the way, he noted that the warehouse the sorcerous had been in was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Behind Tim, Robin followed. He was still trying to get his breathing to sound normal, and his suit was so drenched that it made noise when he walked. He didn’t try concealing it because Drake didn’t either. </p><p>They both walked in silence. Well, near silence, since you could hear the wet kevlar squeaking. </p><p>Gotham was so different. It was noticeably cleaner. There was no trash lying around, and the buildings were taken care of. The biggest difference was the number of people. </p><p>They still hid in the shadows, but there wasn’t a need because they hadn’t seen a single person since entering the city. </p><p>Tim half wondered if the city was abandoned, but there were clear signs such as lights on in buildings and the fact everything was taken care of. There were no cars out, no criminals looking to a buck, no homeless people roaming the streets. </p><p>Luckily, this Gotham had a very similar layout to theirs. They only got lost a few times before finding the safe house Bruce had closest to the harbor. They would rather go to the manor itself, but they were miserable and just needed a place to crash and figure out why the city is so quiet. </p><p>The journey to said safe house was irritating, to say the least. Damian had chastised him numerous times after getting lost, and even the way he was stepping. Of course, after he let Dames try to lead the way, they also got lost, so that duty was returned to Tim with an annoyed huff. </p><p>That didn’t matter now because they were finally off the streets and could refresh and regroup. </p><p>They found the condo door number and tried multiple passwords that were common for Bruce while trying not to be spotted by the possible neighbors. They probably looked crazy. </p><p>“Try the day Grayson was adopted,” Damian whispered to a frustrated Tim. It was normal for Bruce to use his kid’s birthdays, adoption days, or even death days. It could also be his mother’s birthday, Alfred’s birthday, or the day his parents died. </p><p>They’d already tried everyone’s birthdays and his parent’s death date, so those were out. </p><p>When Dick’s adoption date didn’t work, Damian suggested Jason’s. Nope. Tim’s? Nope.</p><p>They tried the day he met Damian and Steph. They tried every single important date they could remember without success. </p><p>Tim put his head against the door and groaned. “What the hell could it be?” Even Damian was out of ideas. He was sure it would be Pennyworth’s birthday because this house was newer, and his birthday had just passed. </p><p>They both thought for a moment before Tim got an idea. He couldn’t remember the exact date, but it could be the day he went out as Batman. That was the only one he could think of that they hadn’t tried. </p><p>“Do you know the exact date he went out for the first time?” Maybe Damian would know since he was obsessed with becoming the next Batman. Tim had missed the first Batman outings when he was in his stalker phase, so he never knew exactly. </p><p>“-TT-, You don’t?” Damian looked genuinely confused as if every living person knew that. When he was greeted with Tim’s shrug, he sighed. </p><p>“March 30th, of course.” He didn’t think that was it since his father had never made that a password before, but as Tim entered it in the small light turned green and the door unlocked with a soft click. </p><p>They looked at each other shocked, and Tim gestured for Damian to enter first. </p><p>He cautiously made his way into the classy condo. It wasn’t their typical hideout, but it would do nicely for the two of them until they can relocate. Closing the floor behind him, Tim also stepped into the room. </p><p>Out of habit, they split up and searched the space for threats. They didn’t find any people, but it was clear that this was not the same Batman they knew. </p><p>They discovered that throughout the condo, hidden places were containing lethal weapons, poisons, and other things of that sort. They all had the same craftsmanship that's common with Bruce’s tech though, which was extremely alarming. </p><p>They regrouped in the living area to compare notes on what they found. </p><p>“Did you find a bunch of strange weaponry?” Tim asked as he walked into the open space. </p><p>Damian was currently holding some kind of laser gun and what looked to be a very powerful explosive. “Yes.”</p><p>It was not even possible in Tim’s mind that his Bruce would ever make these things, and keep them in a safe house. “Maybe we shouldn’t stay here.” He found himself saying as Damian examined the gun. </p><p>“This is very unlike father.” Damina said, totally ignoring Tim’s comment, “Are you sure this isn’t Hood’s base?”</p><p>It’s more likely that Jason would have these things but still very doubtful. Jason had been mostly clean from the pit madness for over a year now, and he can’t imagine he would still have things like this. He couldn’t be positive though.</p><p>“It’s possible,” he said, looking around at the area in his view. “Since when have you known Jason to be this clean though?” He wasn’t disgusting, but Jason definitely always had a messier room in the manor, and Tim would only assume the same of his apartment. </p><p>Damian put the devices down on the coffee table and took a look around for himself. “That’s fair I suppose.” he continued, “However, it is a bat’s safe house, and I am not trudging to Bristol in this suit. We’re at least staying the rest of the night.”</p><p>The brat made a good point. Tim agreed to one night, and they both went to one of the closets, which had some clean clothes. They were all massive on Damian and big on Tim, but it was nice to be out of the wet suits. </p><p>Damian had changed into a white t-shirt that would be skin tight on Bruce and a pair of grey joggers that he had to roll up. He looked even more like a mini Bruce than normal. His hair had finally dried, and now that there wasn’t any product in it, it was a disheveled mess. </p><p>Tim had changed into a dark red hoodie and some sweatpants that only slightly dwarfed him. He had taken a hair tie from his belt (yes, he has those because Steph had given them to him as a joke, and now he uses them) and tied his hair half up, half down. </p><p>While searching for those clothes, they discovered an alarming amount of red-stained items in the closet. Of course, they were bound to have a few with their jobs, but this was far from typical for a safe house. They’d have to just stick out the night and be cautious. They had nowhere else to go right now.</p><p>They had to get out of their suits, which were now drying in the bathroom. And the only place’s better than this safe house would be too far to travel right now with the little information they have. </p><p>Both of them are exhausted. They’re both starving though, and Tim takes a look at what’s in the fridge. “Looks like this place is a frequent stop for the bats,” he comments as Damian walks over and peers into the fridge with him. </p><p>It’s stocked with food. More food than Tim’s place has ever had. </p><p>Damian doesn’t seem too keen on Tim making dinner, so he offers to do it. Tim knows his cooking skill isn’t incredible, but he’s not that bad! Way better than a 13-year-old, for sure. </p><p>“Ha, like you’re a better cook than me,” Tim smirks, and the scariest thing happens. Damian smirks back. </p><p>“Do you want to test that?” he warns, opening the fridge door further. How could Tim say no? He couldn’t back down now. </p><p>“You’re on brat.” They decide on what to make for dinner based on what’s in the condo. Eventually, they decide on breakfast because Damian can eat most of those foods, and they both are experienced enough not to give each other food poisoning. </p><p>Tim makes the pancakes and hashbrowns, Damian makes the biscuits with gravy and the eggs. </p><p>Unfortunately for Tim, Damian fights dirty, and the second they start the challenge, Damian hogs the eggs and takes up as much space on the stove as possible. The condo kitchen is way too small to have two boys running around with different goals. </p><p>Tim sneaks the eggs for the pancake mix and finds a griddle he can use since Damian seems intent on using the entire stovetop to make the eggs and gravy. </p><p>He can’t tell if it’s the exhaustion or if Damian is hilarious, but they’re having a blast with this competition. Despite the recent event of being transported to another dimension, he's glad to unwind a bit. </p><p>They go back and forth messing with each other’s ingredients and making insulting jokes when one of them doesn’t know how to do something. After Tim has snuck over and turned off the stove for the 3rd time, Damian smiles. A genuine smile. </p><p>Damian has always been closed off to Tim and just outright murderous. To see him having fun is a new thing, and Tim decides he likes it. </p><p>Then he realizes what exactly Damian is smiling at because he turns around and see’s that Damian has put an INSANE amount of salt on his hashbrowns. </p><p>He gasps and mimicks Dick, “HOW DARE YOU!” They both laugh at the accurate impersonation of their brother. </p><p>They end up finishing their meal, and it tastes awful. The two of them kind of forgot that they were going to be eating all of the food they made. It gets eaten anyway because they’re both starving but neither enjoy it.</p><p>After the dinner fiasco, they go their separate ways to finally sleep. It wasn’t often you could see that Damian was visibly tired, but the bags under his eyes were the darkest Tim’s ever seen them. The kid was almost falling asleep while they did the dishes from dinner. </p><p>Tim was also way over his limit, so he was happy to go to one of the two rooms in the condo and sleep for an eternity. He turns the light on in his room as he stretches. He’s suddenly startled at the yelling from the room over. </p><p>“DRAKE!”</p><p>Will he never be able to rest?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! <br/>Please give me feedback if you have any! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dickie meets the Arrowverse Flash family :D Kind of...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Dick had a plan, he was ready to carry it out. </p><p>He wanted to make a scene in Central City to get Barry’s attention, but there were a few things he needed to do first. Number one on that list is getting a new variation of his suit. He wasn’t too keen on dragging the Nightwing mantle through the mud publicly.</p><p>Without the Bats though, that was going to take a bit of work. He figured the only place with the things he needed would be the cave that resides under the manor. As much as he doesn’t want to go back to a giant empty mansion, he has no other choice right now. </p><p>Besides, maybe he can figure out why Bruce left. Someone might still live there. It’d have to be one of his siblings or Alfred to be able to get past the security. He could use their help right about now.</p><p>He hitches a ride up to Bristol and walks a bit to Wayne manor. He stops at the gate with his white hoodie pulled up. His hands are shoved in the pockets of the cargo pants he snagged earlier, and he stares at his childhood home. Well, the latter half of his childhood. </p><p>The manor is in ruin. The grass is unkempt, and the paint is peeling away in several places. The whole place is just a mess. He can’t believe there would be anyone living there. Especially not Alfred or Bruce. They wouldn’t let THE Wayne manor deteriorate like this.</p><p>He shakes out of his daze and takes a look at the lock on the gate. He doesn’t have a lockpick that will work for one this big, so he decides to hop the fence instead. He backs up and gets a running start, using one of the stone pillars to hoist himself up into the air and over the gate. He lands with a quiet slushing sound as the mud squishes beneath his feet. All that movement reminds him he has a headache still. Nothing too horrible now, luckily.</p><p>He takes a look around the yard to look for any defense this world’s Bruce would have put up. When he finds none, he slowly continues up to the main door. </p><p>He reaches the massive wooden door and takes a deep breath as he pulls out his lockpick. He already knows he’ll encounter other problems when he tries opening the door, and he prepares himself for some kind of attack. </p><p>When he unlocks and opens it, nothing happens. Weird. He activates a light on his escrima and cautiously makes his way into the entryway. All the furniture is covered in white sheets, and the floor is coated in dust. It’s so strange to see it so empty. Even before Jason and the others, it was never this lifeless. </p><p>The lack of security frightens him, but he presses on to the clock that leads to the cave. Any feeling that someone might still be here is long gone now and replaced with sadness. This was where his new life started. Where he met his siblings and his mentor. Where he trained Damian and taught him how to be a kid. This was home. </p><p>He pushes those feelings aside and moves the hands on the clock face to open the secret entrance. He’s kind of surprised when it opens. He didn’t know what to expect.</p><p>He stares down the stairwell for a moment and then walks onto the first step. It reeks. The musty cave smell finally prevailed, apparently. Remind him to never let the one back home smell like this. He’ll have to buy candles. At that thought, he chuckles, imagining Batman sitting in the cave, surrounded by scented candles. </p><p>With only the light of his escrima-flashlight, he makes his way to the bottom of the stairwell. Typically there would be automatic lights that sense movement in the cave, but they didn’t activate. Guess he needs to manually turn them on because there’s no way in hell he can do anything in this lighting. </p><p>First, he needs to make sure there’s power down here. There should be contingency plans for these situations. When he finds the power box, it’s not difficult for him to flip on all the lights and the computer power. </p><p>Suddenly, the cave is brightly lit again, and he squints in the light. It isn’t helping his faint headache. He groans and turns off his flashlight, stuffing it back into his waistband. Once his eye’s adjusted he observed the state of the cave. </p><p>For one, there were significantly fewer items in there. There was only enough workout equipment for one person. The bat-computer was way smaller than Dick ever remembers it being. The batmobile was dull and rusted in some places (Moist caves will do that). The penny wasn’t there, and neither was the dinosaur. </p><p>But the thing that stuck out to Dick was that the only suit on display was Bruce’s. His first suit. The one that started it all and honestly was a horrible design. Not even Jason’s was there. He can’t imagine Bruce would ever take that down, despite Jason’s constant talk about it. It meant too much to him. </p><p>A that he thought over what he knew. No one had said anything about Wayne heirs OR sidekicks of Batman. Maybe they didn’t exist here. Bruce never pulled him off that circus floor. He never offered Jason that meal. He never had that difficult talk with Tim. And he certainly never met Damian. </p><p>He redirected his mind once more and scolded himself for getting distracted. He had a job, get a suit, find Barry, and find his brothers. Getting sidetracked could be life or death for his siblings. Not to mention the chaos that’s probably happening at home. With most of the Gotham vigilantes out of commission, that sorcerous must be raising hell. </p><p>He searched for a newer version of the Batsuit or any material he could use to change his existing costume with little luck. Normally, they had what Tim called ‘the scrap bucket,' where all the broken tech and suit bits would go for later use. Tim liked to get crafty with discarded things, and so they had begun to collect them. Dick hadn’t realized how much they used the bucket to modify suits and build new tech sometimes. </p><p>The next place he looked was the armory. Sometimes Bruce would keep heavy-duty suits in there. Maybe this Earth’s version kept all of them in there. </p><p>It took him a minute to get the right code but once he did, the lead-lined door opened with a loud -click-. He stepped inside to see it was nearly empty compared to his dimension. Luckily, there were a few suits and add-ons in there. They were a bit heavier than he would like, but that was the case with all of Bruce’s tech. As an acrobat, he liked to have light, flexible suits. </p><p>Most of the full suits there were not what he was looking for, so he opted to change his current one a bit. He took off the clothes over his Nightwing suit and tried on various items. </p><p>He put a light grey chest plate over the bright blue emblem on his chest. As upsetting as that was, the symbol would be remembered more than anything else, and it’s important to him to keep it on the side of good. Next, he attached a utility belt/leg straps to it. It reminded him a lot of Jason’s holsters but just with more pockets and fewer guns. He slid on some tight boots to hide the blue on his lower leg and some gloves to hide the blue on his palms. He’s glad Bruce only does monotone colors because he would look like a disaster otherwise. </p><p>He looks at himself in the reflection of the computer monitor when he comes out of the armory. He looks nothing like Nightwing, which is the point, but it turns his stomach a little to cover up the identity he made for himself years ago. It’s almost as bad as dawning the cape and cowl again. </p><p>He checks over the utility belt and makes sure he has all he needs. He tried to clean out all the bat-related items, but that was hard since Bruce seems to love branding. If you didn’t look too closely, you wouldn’t be able to tell he was a bat. </p><p>He quickly tries to pull information up to find that the computer must have suffered water damage over time. Well, it was worth a shot. He's just fine winging it. </p><p>Now that Dick had a new suit and was ready to go, he had to think about how to get there. He was covered head to toe in clothes that wouldn’t be easy to cover up, so hitching a ride wasn’t an option. </p><p>He looked around for his motorcycle or even Tim’s redbird to remember that none of that existed here. His eyes landed on the batmobile instead. He hummed in question and said to himself, “Could give it a shot.” He shrugged and hopped in on the driver's side. </p><p>To his surprise, the car had the keys in the ignition and started when he turned them. “Ahhh, only the finest.” </p><p>It was true, of course. Bruce could afford the best tech and then he improved it because he was a genius when it came to tech. Not as good as Tim, but still. Only his car could start perfectly after sitting for who knows how long. </p><p>He revved the engine and speed out of the cave. It was nice to leave that place behind. It only made him think too hard about the differences between here and home, and he had no interest in dwelling on those thoughts. </p><p>Instead, he chose to drive to Central City in the god damn batmobile. It was an older model that was pretty banged up, so Dick wondered if people would even recognize it as the batmobile. It looked more like a hearse meant for speeding if you asked Dick. Not to mention it was getting dark outside. </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to reach the city since they were so close to each other. The second he was close to the center of the city, he sped up. Did the Flash get called for reckless drivers in the batmobile? Probably. But just to be sure, he pulled up to a bank and demanded all their money. He wouldn’t hurt anybody or take any money he just needed his attention. </p><p>Poor souls looked terrified, he’ll feel guilty about this forever. He just hoped Barry got here soon. He ushered all the civilians into a safe area in case Dick had to fight Barry for a bit before he talked to him. </p><p>“Well, what do we have here?” He turned around to see Barry standing in the entryway with his hands on his hips. </p><p>Next to him, though, was another flash. Not the Wally he knew best, but Wallace. Great. Two of them are a little more than he bargained for, but he’ll still be able to handle it if he plays his cards right. </p><p>“Looks like a loser if you ask me,” responded Wallace. </p><p>You’re kidding. Dick loves to prove that he’s a master vigilante but to his peers? That’s just kind of embarrassing to not be recognized as usual. For a moment he feels like he’s wearing the green panties again. God, why did Bruce let him out like that?</p><p>Instead of saying anything, he darts out of the room and into the hallway where all the offices are. Before entering the building, he had scouted all exits, cut the power, and come up with a plan. Lead them away from the civilians as best as possible and then talk to them. </p><p>He didn’t have to look back to see if they followed because he heard them zip down the hall after him. The only thing giving him a chance is the fact he got a headstart, and the flashes are not really out to get him quite yet. He ducks into the last room on the hall, closest to the exit, and he starts talking. </p><p>“Hey, Barry,” He waits for a response, and he thinks he might have made a huge mistake by saying his name first thing. That tends to freak people out. </p><p>A hesitant voice speaks up, “How do you know that?” It’s Barry, and he’s closer now.</p><p>He sighs, “That’s a long story.” He hears footsteps next to the door and shifts further into the shadows of the room. </p><p>Barry looks ready for a fight as he comes through the door, and Dick has the feeling if he’s seen, it’s game over. He’s still a little disoriented from the dimension travel and can’t fight at his peak. </p><p>He takes his opportunity when his back is turned and kick Barry’s legs out from under him. He pins him down on his stomach and looks for Wallace. He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse he’s nowhere in sight. Probably worse. </p><p>Barry squirms under his hold, but Dick just pins him down harder. He would zip-tie him, but he’ll just vibrate out of them. “Where’s Kid Flash?” he questions.</p><p>Barry just shakes his head and says, “You criminals really aren’t that bright huh?”</p><p>Dick turns around fast enough to see KF vibrate through the wall. Since he’s pinning Barry down, he’s totally vulnerable to Wallace. Damn. He quickly pulls out a smoke pellet and smashes it to hopefully get up and out of sight before they can regroup.</p><p>He does manage to slip away into the high ceiling. Thank you architects for making sturdy light fixtures. The room was just lit by the moon coming through the windows, so he was nearly invisible up here to the naked eye. </p><p>They clear the smoke quickly with their speed, and before Dick can even comprehend that they know he’s there, Barry is running up the wall to get to him. He barely misses his grasp as he jumps down, dodging Kid Flash on the way. </p><p>He runs out of the room and pushes the door at the end of the hall open. He doesn’t want to fight them. Maybe he didn’t plan this out as well as he should have. </p><p>He grapples onto the roof silently and perches up there, watching the door below.  How was he supposed to know Barry had a 6th sense and could see him there? Seriously, how did he do that? Did he have heat sensors in his suit or something?</p><p>While he ponders Barry’s possible extra power, he hears a yell behind him, “Hey asshat!” Then he sees a massive piece of ice headed straight for him. His eyes widen behind his domino, and he flips out of the way. An ice villain helping the Flash?</p><p>He takes a look at his attacker to see Killer Frost staring back at him from the other side of the roof. “What the-” he’s cut off by another round of ice being thrown his way. He barely dodges the last one and falls, not so gracefully, off the bank. </p><p>He catches himself last second with his grapple and uses the momentum to swing up to the next building. This is way more than he bargained for. Why the hell is Killer Frost here?</p><p>His escape from them is short-lived because he turns around to see Vibe come out of nowhere and shoot him with his vibes (????). Whatever they’re called, they HURT. He doubles over in pain and curses under his breath. </p><p>He hears Vibe talking, “I got him on the rooftop over. Bringing him back to base for containment.”</p><p>Dick rolls onto his back because, OW. “I would say I’m sorry, but you kind of deserve it,” he says, standing over him. </p><p>He huffs through the pain. Right. He deserves it for NOT fighting the flashes and NOT robbing a bank. Guess that they might not know that though. “Uhuh,” he responds because if he said anything more, he might throw up. He blacks out for a second and quickly comes to. </p><p>Vibe handcuffs him (with metas cuffs for some reason) and drags him through a rift after taking his utility belt. To what Dick assumes is their base. Vibe drops him on the floor with a huff, and two other people take his arms and lift him. </p><p>He’s way too out of it from the headache and the blast to have his head fully in the game, but he thinks this place looks awfully familiar. They take him down a hall and then put him in a small room with a glass wall. The whole time they’re talking, but he can’t tell what they’re talking about. </p><p>He’s laying on the floor for a while before he really puts it together. S.T.A.R Labs! That’s where he is. He concentrates on what just happened. He was carried by the two flashes to what must be a containment cell? If he hadn’t said Barry’s name, he might be in iron-heights, so thank you past Dick. There’s no way they could let some random person who knows Barry into iron-heights. </p><p>As for the others, Vibe, Killer Frost, and the Flashes were a pretty strange match up. Especially with how well they worked together. He’ll have to figure that out later. For now, he needs to figure out how to convince them he’s not a threat and needs their help. </p><p>He listens before opening his eyes, “-odged everything. It was crazy. There’s no way he’s not a meta.” He thinks it sounded like Wallace, but he’s not 100% sure. He opens his eyes to see a metal ceiling that meets with three blue walls and a glass one. Definitely a containment cell. </p><p>He focuses on his gear without revealing he’s awake and realizes they didn’t take his gauntlets off. The ones with all his Nightwing stuff. The flashes were nothing like the Bats. They would have stripped him clean and investigated every seam in his suit. </p><p>Finally, he sits up. His head pounds, and he winces as his torso moves. That blast was going to leave him bruised for weeks. </p><p>“You’re awake already?” Vibe says, surprised. He exchanges a look with Barry and Wallace, who are standing outside his cell.</p><p>Dick doesn’t think he should tell him that he was never unconscious, just out of it. “Yeah, but I’ve gotta say Cisco, I never want to be hit by you again.” He tries to stand with the help of the wall.</p><p>Barry steps forward with his brows furrowed, “Who are you, and how do you know us?” Dick knows he’s supposed to sound serious, but it just doesn’t suit him, and he has to fight a smile. </p><p>Dick leans against the wall and huffs, “Alright, explaining this should be fun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! I haven't seen the Flash in a while so bear with me as I try to remember these things. Ty for the support and all the ideas! I love every comment and hope you have a wonderful Day/night &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason learns more about this world and teaches his alternate family about himself a bit. &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tim and Jason rode through Gotham, Jason couldn’t help but marvel at the city. It wasn’t drastically different from his own but it had a whole new atmosphere for some reason. The night seemed quite yet it buzzed with life at the same time. </p><p>They stopped at a red light and Tim spoke to him for the first time since getting on the motorcycle, “Is it different? Gotham, I mean.”</p><p>There was a strange hint of uncertainty in his voice like he was incredibly uncomfortable. Jason couldn’t blame him honestly. Some guy comes into your world and claims to be the (dead) second robin. It’d be a little strange, especially if you are his replacement. </p><p>“Not too bad,” He responds. He tries to sound as comfortable as possible to ease Tim. He doubts it works. Tim just hums before the light turns green and they’re speeding off to the manor again. </p><p>The rest of the ride was really quiet. Jason wasn’t sure of what to say because Tim seemed uncomfortable. Tim wasn’t sure of what to say because he doesn’t even know if this is Jason. Bruce seemed to trust him but he hadn’t convinced the younger hero. Regardless, even if it is an alternate Jason, he doesn’t know him at all. </p><p>He knows OF him. That he loves to read, he and Alfie had a real bond, he’s a street kid, that kind of thing. Not anything you can start a conversation with. </p><p>Instead, they listen to the wind against them and the cars speeding in the other direction. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Bruce set out on the roofs of Gotham to find his other kids. It was almost morning and crime was starting to settle down anyways. Not to mention Jason had just shown up out of nowhere. Not his Jason of course, but it didn’t matter because it was him nonetheless. </p><p>He felt bad about leaving Tim with a man he barely knew and was expected to trust, but he couldn’t just let the others stay out. Tim knew how to handle himself if it came to that. </p><p>He swings up onto a nearby building and radios in, “Batman to all, it’s time to come in, I want all of you back at the manor in 15 minutes.”</p><p>He hears static for a moment before Nightwing responds, “Robin and I are en route.”</p><p>Following Nightwing’s statement, his comms crackle to life with Stephanie’s voice, “I’m on my way too, but I think Black Bat and Signal are in a dead zone. Do you want me to round them up?”</p><p>Bruce thinks for a moment and listens to the car horns below, “No, I’ll get them.” Everyone knows where everyone is thanks to suiting trackers they all use. It’s too often that one of them gets into trouble and the others have no idea where they are. </p><p>Bruce pulls up their trackers and heads in their direction, a waste lot on the edge of the city. He’d be worried normally but Cass and Duke were a team like no other. With Duke’s ability to control light and shadows, and Cass’s ability to become invisible in them, they were nearly unstoppable if they knew what they were walking into. </p><p>He swung from building to building and tried to tame his curious mind. A Jason from another world. One where he got to grow up, and he’s still a vigilante. He’ll have to do a questioning when he gets home of course. He let him off easy earlier out of happiness. The joy of seeing his son again got to him. All his years of Batman get thrown out the window for someone who could be his son. </p><p>He shoves those thoughts out of his head as he approaches the waste lot. He immediately spots them, and Cass tilts her head, alerting Duke, who is squatting near a pile of garbage, of his presence. “Time to come in.” he gravels.</p><p>It looks like they were looking for something that was thrown away. Not part of their typical detective work but it's not the first time. Cass nods, sensing his eagerness to get home. Duke stands and says, “I guess we can come back tomorrow and look again.” his eyes haven’t left the pile still. </p><p>They all walk out together and get started on the journey back home. Duke can’t wait to take a shower. They had been digging around for some evidence for hours and the worst part is Duke got the better end of it. Cass didn’t seem to have a problem digging through the high piles of nasty Gotham garbage. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>When Jason and Tim finally arrived in the cave, Tim was quick to move away from Jason. Not too far that he couldn’t see him but far enough that it was deliberate. After pulling his mask off, Tim got right to work on the blood, hair, and fingerprint samples he’d taken earlier from Jason. </p><p>They had already run the fingerprint and it came up as a match to Jason, but Tim manually checked to make sure. They were, of course, identical. Though it wouldn’t be the first time a criminal took someone's whole identity. Tim was still skeptical. Having him in the cave freaked him out. </p><p>While Tim was freaking out over the computer, Jason decided to give him some space. He wandered around the cave to look at the differences between this Earth and his own. He stopped at a too familiar suit-case. </p><p>All he could do was stare at it. Here he had still died as Robin. The suit just stayed there, undisturbed other than the dusting Alfred does to keep it clean. Sometimes Jason wonders if he shouldn’t have come back. If it was all just one universal mistake. Sure seems like it to him. </p><p>He shoved his hands into his pockets as he recalled the first time he saw the case. He was livid. He had been alive for a while and to know Bruce kept up a memorial for him hit home. It told him what Bruce never had, Jason wasn’t his son anymore and he hadn’t been since that night in Ethiopia. He didn’t come back the same. </p><p>“I’m guessing you don’t have that in your world?” Tim calls from across the cave. Jason hadn’t exactly told them why he was alive there. They just knew he was. </p><p>He sighed and tore his eyes away from his old suit, “No. We do.” It was quiet but Tim could hear the somber tone in his voice. </p><p>Before Tim could ask any questions, they heard a gasp from the cave entrance. Alfred. Jason hadn’t seen him in what seemed like forever and he’s sure this Alfred felt the same way. It’s rare to get a reaction like that from the old butler but it’s nice. </p><p>Tim opens and closes his mouth a couple of times and then Jason decides to speak up instead, “Hey Alf, I’m just from another Earth. Don’t worry.” As much as he wanted to mess with the bats, Alfred wasn’t included in that. His Grandfather figure didn’t deserve that. </p><p>He stood there, stunned, for a moment before settling on, “Oh dear.”</p><p>He turned to Tim and asked, “Does Master Bruce know of this?”</p><p>Jason huffed and Tim nodded, “Yeah, he’s rounding up everyone right now. Sent us back to run DNA samples to confirm his identity.”</p><p>He tightened his lips, “Very well, Shall I make some tea for you young sirs?” The boys knew he needed a moment alone and that's why he was asking, so they both said yes. Alfred was good at hiding emotion, but everyone has to let it out sometime, and this was the time. </p><p>He returned upstairs and the cave was quiet again as Jason looked at Barbra’s old Batgirl suit next to his Robin one. After she was paralyzed, they hung it up out of respect for the disabled hero. Though, she had demanded it be taken down once she regained the use of her legs. To his surprise, Bruce did as she asked in his world. </p><p>He was startled by the beeping from the computer. He looked behind him to see that it was his blood test coming back. The numbers and abbreviations meant little to Jason but Tim studied them with a close eye. After a moment he sighed. </p><p>“Well, it looks like you are Jason Todd biologically,” Tim looked relieved and looked up at Jason as he walked over to the console.</p><p>It was all so weird to Jason, Tim was his brother and he had been close with him for years now. All he can think about is the first time they met in his world. God, he had been awful. He would never forgive himself for trying to kill Tim. He didn’t even deserve it. </p><p>Jason just smiled and replied, “Really, I hadn’t noticed.” To which Tim rolled his eyes and went back to scanning the blood test. </p><p>His eyes widened and he clicked on a diagram to enlarge it. His jaw dropped and he couldn’t help the words that came tumbling out, “You were in a Lazarus pit??”</p><p>Jason froze. How the hell was this kid so smart? Surely you don’t just know what that looks like in someone’s blood labs. He has to remember that Tim doesn’t know anything about him.</p><p>“Yeah... Not pleasant. Would not recommend it.” He pitched the bridge of his nose and pushed away from the memories of drowning in a sea of green. </p><p>Tim looked at him apologetically and changed the subject, “It uh, it looks like you’re about the same age too. Our realities must be lined up similarly.” Again, smart kid. </p><p>Jason shakes his head, “I don’t know what you can see in data that I can’t. After years of seeing your work, I still don’t get it.” </p><p>Tim stares at him in disbelief. He thinks about watching Batman and Robin on patrol and how Jason was his hero. To have your hero say that to you- wow. “Uh, thank you.” That is all he can say, but a blush forms on his cheeks and Jason rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Oh save me the, ‘You were my Robin’ speech, already heard it.” He smirks, “Dick says it goes to my head. Besides, I am the last Robin you should look up to Timbo.” He pauses, “Accept maybe Damian. He has a track record just as bad as mine.”</p><p>That’s the first time Jason’s mentioned Damian to him, but that's not what strikes Tim as strange. Jason didn’t have a bad record, did he? He knew he could be brutal, but never like Damian to his knowledge. </p><p>He found himself asking yet another question he shouldn’t, “You had a bad track record?”</p><p>Jason holds back a smile that quickly turns somber. Of course, Tim wouldn’t know of his activities as Red Hood. He only knows of his time as Robin and then he hadn’t been too bad. He wouldn't know of the time Jason slit his throat or the times he shot to kill the bats. </p><p>At the memories, Jason shudders, “Yeah, as I said, I don’t recommend Lazerus pits.” His tone scared Tim half to death so he dropped the topic. Bruce would have to pry it out of him eventually. </p><p>For now, Tim tried to piece together what he knew about Jason. He was wearing a Red Helmet that was similar to other Red Hood gang members- wait. Now that he thinks about that, it's super messed up. Taking the former name of your killer? Damn. And the Lazerus pit was rumored to be able to bring back the dead… If Jason died at the hands of the Joker and then was brought back to life- Tim stopped himself from going there. He didn’t want to guess the horrible past of his supposed brother. </p><p>Luckily, Nightwing and Robin chose that moment to pull into the cave. Tim stood from the computer chair and Jason followed him to the landing right before the garage to wait for them. He couldn’t wait to see the face of Dick when he found out. Damian would probably look disgusted to have another brother. </p><p>“-told you not to Grayson,” Damian said, annoyed. </p><p>“Right, pipsqueak,” He replied, ruffling Damian’s hair. Nice to know their relationship hasn’t changed.  </p><p>“Hey Dickwing,” Jason said casually as Damian continued a one-sided conversation and Dick just listened while they walked. They both stopped at the unfamiliar voice and half dropped into fighting stances. </p><p>Damian looked to see the two of them standing side by side, “Drake! Who is this infiltrator! You’ve compromised us!”</p><p>Dick seemed to hollow out at the sight. He wasn’t around much when Jason was Robin, but he still recognized his face even if it’s older now. He blinked and dropped his stance. He looked back and forth between Jason and Tim, who nodded slightly. Confirming that it was who he thought. </p><p>“Littlewing,” he said sadly. Damian stood there in a state of confusion and frustration. </p><p>Dick made his way over to them and placed both his hands on Jason’s arms to look at him. He had to tilt his head up to look into his eyes now. Then he pulled him into a hug. A tight hug. </p><p>He buried himself in Jason’s shoulder and tried to force back the tears in his eyes. He didn’t care what was going on or why he was here right now. He just knew he wanted to hug his baby brother. Jason didn’t say a word but just put his arms around Dick stiffly, as if he was unused to hugs. He held onto the back of Jason’s jacket with an iron grip and then suddenly relaxed and pulled away. </p><p>Damian looked the most confused Tim had ever seen him and ruined the moment by demanding, “What? Who is this?”</p><p>Dick looked to Jason and then Tim, who said, “It’s Jason.”</p><p>It took a little convincing for Damian to believe him, but eventually, he did. After that, Damian just stared at Jason every once in a while before turning away quickly when Jason noticed. It seemed like Damian wanted to talk to him but refused to. </p><p>The four of them sat at the large round table in the middle of the cave and talked. Well, a little, there were long periods of silence in between non-personal topics. Normally everyone would shower after patrol, but no one wanted to leave the room. </p><p>Eventually, Damian spoke up, “What is your suit supposed to be?” It was more of a genuine question than his normal mockery. </p><p>Jason eyed him carefully before answering, “Someone-,” he looked at Tim, “Took part of it so it's hard to tell. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.” Tim just shrugged. Jason didn’t want to have the conversation about his mantle choice right now. </p><p>“You expected me to just leave you with those weapons? I had no idea who you were!” Everyone was surprised with how easily Jason seemed to fit. He already knew them and blended nicely with their conversations. </p><p>He just shifted in his seat and rolled his eyes. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t recognize me. You used to be a little stalker.”</p><p>Tim opened his mouth to respond but realized he didn’t know how to. Jason already said to save the hero speech and it was no secret he used to follow them on patrol. He closed his mouth and just shrugged. </p><p>Dick couldn’t feel weirder right now. Seeing Jason back, older, and acting like he’s been a part of this family for years if freaking him out a little. He’s thrilled but still. </p><p>“So, how did you even end up here?” He asks.</p><p>Jason sighs and puts his feet up on the table, “Some stupid mission we weren’t prepared to handle. There was a sorcerous and YOU decided to split up and draw her out. It didn’t work.”</p><p>Dick hums and Tim raises an eyebrow, “Who is ‘we’? And you seriously let me lead you?”</p><p>“Ha Ha, very funny.” Jason deadpans. He’d never really taken orders though so it's a fair question. “And it was just the four of us. I have no idea where the others are, but I need to get back to them as soon as possible.” He was having an interesting time on this Earth but the concern for his brothers was growing.</p><p>There’s silence for a moment and then Tim speaks up, “Once Bruce has done his ‘Batman interrogation’ on you and given the ok, we’ll help you however we can.” Dick nods in agreement and Damian looks indifferent. </p><p>Jason groans, “I hoped this world’s Bruce wouldn’t do that. It’s annoying as shit and I’ve been through it way too many times.”</p><p>The others just share a look but nobody says anything. </p><p>Then Steph comes bolting up to the table, still in uniform. Suddenly, Damian is on his feet and running for his life. Jason feels like there’s something he’s missing. </p><p>“BROWN-,” He’s cut off as Steph catches him and smothers him in a bone-crushing hug. </p><p>Tim and Dick are laughing so hard they’re crying and Damian is spewing all kinds of profanities at all three of them. She lets go of Damian and he steps away quickly, glaring at her. </p><p>She just smiles and looks away. It’s now that she sees Jason. “Oh!”</p><p>Jason, who is still sitting at the table, moves his hand in a way that could be considered a half-wave. “Hey, Steph.”</p><p>She squints and says, “Do I even want to know why there’s a stranger in the cave while we all have our masks off?”</p><p>Dick smiles, “Don’t worry, he already knows everything. He’s Jason Todd from another Earth.”</p><p>She bites the inside of her cheek, “Hmmm, that’s normal.” She shrugs and offers Jason a hand, “Nice to meet you?” Jason always loved her outlook on things. She’ll just go with whatever most of the time.</p><p>“Pfft- You too Blondy,” He shakes her hand. Technically he is meeting this Steph for the first time. He’s never shaken hands with a family member as an introduction and it feels wrong. </p><p>Damian has retreated to Dick’s side. Jason guesses he does it for protection from Steph’s hugs but Dick is just as likely to give them. </p><p>Then they hear talking from elsewhere in the cave. It doesn’t take long for Cass, Bruce, and Duke to come into view as they all talk about a case. Cass immediately stops in her tracks and looks him in the eyes. She seems to assess his body language in an instant and then continues walking. </p><p>Duke stopped talking and looked around at his siblings. They all seemed ok with this stranger in the cave so he didn’t even ask. Bruce still looked shocked though. As if he thought Jason wouldn’t be here. As if he’d dreamt the whole ordeal. But there he was, with his feet up and his arms behind his head. Surrounded by family. </p><p>Bruce’s attention was drawn from his conversation with Duke to the tests Tim had done in an instant. He picked Tim out from the mass of vigilantes and asked for a word with him. He planned on getting as much information from Tim as possible before talking to Jason. </p><p>Jason could be easily angered and he didn’t want to set him off with any obvious triggers. He also wanted to know how the blood tests went. </p><p>Once he had pulled Tim off to the side he asked, “How did the tests go?”</p><p>Tim’s lips pulled tight, “Well, he is biologically Jason Todd. He seems to know an awful lot about each of us too. He’s given enough information that I’m inclined to believe him for the time being.”</p><p>Bruce nodded, “Anything else?”</p><p>Tim shifted his weight and looked around, “He’s been in a Lazarus pit.” The words hit Bruce like a load of bricks. He’d only seen what they could do to people. He never wanted his children to experience that madness. </p><p>Tim continued in light of Bruce’s silence, “I didn’t get real answers, but you know how he was dressed when I found him. He was mimicking the Red Hood get up. And for obvious reasons that’s messed up. He also said they have a case like that on his Earth-” Tim gestured to the suit hanging behind them. “I think he died, but- but he was brought back. He became the Red Hood.”</p><p>Bruce had to admit it made sense to a degree. Tim had been with him the most and he was the brightest of the group. If he’s jumping to that conclusion, he knows what he’s talking about. The thought made his stomach turn though. He hoped to God that wasn’t the case. He hoped Jason hadn’t died at all. He took what Tim said and noted it in his mind. </p><p>“Thank you, Tim,” He said, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding them back to the group. Tim beamed but said nothing.</p><p>While they were talking, Alfred had brought down tea and cocoa for each of them respectfully. He couldn’t help but look at Jason. He was so much older now. That little boy was gone, and now he’s back as a man he doesn’t know. What he does know is that Jason likes earl gray tea. So that’s what he made for him. </p><p>Jason smiles and thanks to him as the mug is placed in front of him. Once the drinks are passed out, he returns to the manor to make snacks for all the exhausted heroes. </p><p>They drink quietly, either standing or sitting around the massive table in the cave. Half of them are curiously watching Jason as he tries to enjoy his tea. </p><p>Eventually, Duke pipes up, “What the hell is happening? Who is this dude?”</p><p>They wait to see who will explain the situation in full. Cass is the first, “Not a threat to us. Kind. Family.” She must have seen the way he acted around them and figured he’s not dangerous. Not anymore at least. </p><p>Bruce talks next, “We’ve confirmed that this is another Earth’s, Jason Todd.” He’s put on his serious voice to hide the fact that he wants to wrap him up in another hug and never let go. He has a feeling that wouldn’t go well. </p><p>“Oh,” Duke looks at the case further out from him and his gaze hardens. </p><p>Jason squirms under the eyes of everyone because he knows exactly what they’re thinking. Something along the lines of “isn’t he supposed to be dead?” He’s been asking the same question since he came back. The outlaws were the only thing standing between him and a total crisis for a while.</p><p>He claps his hands, “Alright, let’s just get the interrogation over with.” He sits up in his chair. Bruce raises his eyebrows and looks around. He wasn’t going to take Jason to an actual interrogation room. He wasn’t a criminal (as far as he knew). So he silently asked his kids whether they wanted to hear this or not. </p><p>When none of them moved, he continued, “OK then.” He pulled out a chair across from Jason and thought of what to ask first. </p><p>“Let’s start with how you got here. We need details if we’re going to get you home eventually.” Bruce didn’t want to whip out the death questions right away. </p><p>Jason sighed and leaned back on his chair, “There was a sorceress who had been making a mess of Gotham lately. She had already taken you and the girls out of commission temporarily and so Tim, Dick, Damian, and I set out to take her down. I wasn’t even supposed to be in town at the time.”</p><p>Everyone was listening intently, even Damian. “We split up inside this warehouse on the harbor she was based in. Big mistake because next thing I know, I’m tied up to a chair with a weird version of Timbo questioning me.” </p><p>He takes a deep breath and looks at their faces. They all look to be a mix of confused or thoughtful. </p><p>Dick asks, “Is it possible the other versions of us are here too?” </p><p>Jason thinks for a minute before remembering his suit tracker in his holster belt. “I wouldn’t know. My tracking device was in my belt and Tim would have found them if they were anywhere near me.”</p><p>He hums in acknowledgment and Jason looks to Bruce for further questioning. As soon as he’s done, he can get cleaned up and sleep. After that, he’s on the track to find his brothers. </p><p>“Do you have a team other than this group?” Bruce questions. </p><p>“I don’t know that I’d call myself part of the team. I kind of do my own thing when I’m in town unless you need real help. However, I do have another team called the ‘Outlaws’ that consists of Artemis and Bizzaro.” Jason isn’t sure how that helps but he answers it anyway. </p><p>“Artemis? Like the Amazon?” Tim asks. </p><p>Jason nods and then Tim says, “We haven’t heard from her in years, and Bizzaro is long gone.”</p><p>Dick gives him a look and Tim shrugs, “Just telling the truth.”</p><p>Bruce thinks again, “Clearly you’re still a vigilante, what mantle did you take after Robin?” He tries to ease his way into Jason's past. It’s thin ice.</p><p>Jason smiles, “Mmm getting to the interesting parts huh?” Damian looks confused, and Steph and Cass trade looks. </p><p>“After the crowbar, I became the Red Hood. Robin wasn’t mine anymore.” He says looking at Tim. It's a straightforward answer. They don’t need every detail of the horrendous sequence of events after his death. </p><p>Bruce swallows harshly and Dick looks sick. “And on your Earth- The Red Hood was-?”</p><p>“The Joker.” Jason cuts him off. No point in beating around the bush because it will come out at some point. Besides, he has no idea how long he’ll be here. </p><p>They all know enough to know that the Joker killed him. Despite seeing horrible things every day, all of them looked terrified. </p><p>Jason decides to fill the rest in himself, “I went boom, Ra’s brought me back, I went a little crazy, then I sobered up and rejoined the family- kind of.” He remembers the fights with Bruce all too clearly still. They didn’t need to know what ‘went a little crazy’ entailed. </p><p>“Anyways, any more questions?” Jason says as they all process what he just explained to them. </p><p>Silence. Dick has his head in his hands. Bruce is just staring at him. Cass just looked sad and so did Duke. Steph had moved to put her hand on Damian’s shoulder. He surprisingly didn’t seem to mind. He was just staring at the ground with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Great,” He huffed, “I’m going to go shower and whatever.” He walked up the stairs and through the clock without another word. That was surprisingly terrifying to say that out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! This was my longest chapter so far so forgive me if it's weird in places O_O. I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticism so leave me a comment! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Damian discover some unfortunate news about their Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DRAKE!” Damian yells.</p><p>In front of him, he sees Dick Grayson coming through his window COVERED in blood. Now, typically he would be concerned for his older brother. But he can see the blood isn’t his based on the patterns of it. </p><p>Dick fully steps into the room and stares at Damian for a moment before speaking, “Hey Damian. Is Tim here too?”</p><p>What. He comes through his window soaked in someone else’s blood, and he asks if Timothy is here as well? Damian relaxes his stance a little because he realizes this Dick must not know he’s an alternate Damian. </p><p>“Yes,” he replies evenly. </p><p>At that second, Tim bursts through the door with his bow staff in hand. He looks at Dick and looks back at Damian. He seems to understand what’s happened immediately. Or at least Damian hopes he does. It will take both of them on the same page to convince Dick that they’re supposed to be here. Since he’s covered in blood, it might not be wise to assume he’s like their brother. </p><p>Tim lowers his staff and asks, “What happened to you?” Maybe it will give more insight into Dicks life here. How safe it is to trust him.</p><p>Dick strips out of his blood-covered Nightwing suit and pushes past Tim through the doorway of Damian’s room in his boxers. “I took out that gang that settled on the east of the harbor. I needed a place to clean up.”</p><p>Tim and Damian follow him to the closet they’d gotten their clothes from as he picks his own. Tim tries hard not to assume Dick killed them all.</p><p>“Do you plan on staying the night?” Damian questions cautiously.</p><p>Dick takes a pair of pants from a shelf and closes the door, “No, I have an interview with Vicky Vale in the morning. I just need to shower here, so I’m not walking around covered in blood on the way home.” He brushes his blood-covered hair back from his face, “You guys working on a case together?”</p><p>He turns around towards the bathroom, and Tim fibs, “Yeah, we’re not sure if it’s anything yet though.” Safer to say that. Then he’ll be less likely to ask what it is. </p><p>Dick hums and opens the bathroom door, “Well, I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll be out of here in 30 minutes tops.” He enters the room and closes the door halfway before opening it again and saying, “And don’t miss dinner on Saturday. Bruce will be pissed.” He closes the door, and they hear a lock click into place. </p><p>The two of them trade looks and walk back to Damian’s room. “What the hell,” Tim says in a whisper. </p><p>“This Grayson is all wrong.” Damian shakes his head. Dick is supposed to have the brightest smile and that special gleam of happiness in his eyes. This one was just dull.</p><p>Tim examined the window for signs of entry and found that the latch had been cut. Probably with a thick blade. He’d never known Dick to carry anything like that. That was always more of Jason’s route. Dick stuck to wing-dings and his escrima. </p><p>“Agreed, he’s dangerous. Until we can figure out what the bats are like here, we need to keep a low profile. We can’t give up information, and the second he’s gone we need to leave. If he discovers his Tim and Damian are somewhere else, we’re in serious shit.”</p><p>Damian doesn’t say anything, but he knows Tim has a point. Instead, he picks up Dick’s discarded Nightwing suit. It’s been changed slightly, and even though the blood he can see that. The blue bird is much darker, and there are more places for weapons. Forearm pockets, a back piece that holds all kinds of knives and wind-dings as well as his escrima, leg compartments, and all kinds of hidden places for other things. </p><p>He drops the suit in disgust. This is a far more brutal Dick Grayson. It lines up with the expansive amounts of weaponry they found in the condo as well. </p><p>“I have a base near the clocktower we can stay in. If Dick is saying other me has agreed to dinner. Then they’re on good terms, and it won’t be in use. I only use it when I’m not going to the manor at all.” Tim says staring at the suit on the ground. “We should have all we need there, and if it's the same as our Earth, It will be clean of bugs and other locating methods. We’ll do some research once we get there.”</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Tim was great at making plans. Any bat could do it alright, but Tim always made the most of situations when he had time to think. At this point, Damian is too tired to argue with him, so he just says, “fine.”</p><p>They hear the water turn off in the bathroom, and Dick steps out a few minutes later, fully redressed and clean. “Oh my god, that felt good. Thanks for letting me pop in, and sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>They say it’s no problem, and Dick leaves. Now that he’s gone, they gather up what they need and try to get a cab up to Tim’s base. Well, close to it. They’re too paranoid to be dropped off that close. </p><p>Despite not seeing any cars on their way into the city earlier, now there seemed to be cars and people everywhere. It was almost 6 A.M now, but Gotham was always running. It wasn’t hard to get a taxi.</p><p>Both of them had to fight sleep while in the car. It'd been days since Tim slept, and he figured the same went for Damian. He was shocked the kid was still able to function without sleep for so long. Being an Al Ghul must have some genetic advantages. No thirteen-year-old should be able to do the things he can.</p><p>They get dropped off a few streets away from the base, and Tim leads them to a stairwell underground. At the end of the stairs, there’s a red door with a single lock. Before entering, he presses a button disguised as a stone in the wall. Then, Tim grabs his key and opens the door with it. Damian steps inside first, and he’s greatly underwhelmed. It’s a run-down kitchen and living room, with an attached bed and bath. </p><p>“I am not staying here.” He says flatly as Tim closes the door behind him.</p><p>Tim ignores him and opens the door to what looks like a closet. He pushes some of the clothes aside and reveals another door that blends with the wall. Beside it is a small keypad. He enters a number and then scans his eye, then the door opens. </p><p>Inside is a beautiful living space that must have been constructed just for Tim. Damian doesn’t miss the smug look Tim flashes him because of his previous comment. There’s a space just for computers and tech, another for training, but the thing Damian cares the most about is the fact that he will have his room. </p><p>“Alright, we should be good here. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in a while.” That was clear because of the layer of dust on everything. They could only hope it was still working at full capacity. </p><p>Damian huffs and drops the bag he’d been carrying onto the couch in the small, yet open and nice living room. “Good. I’m going to bed. Where is my room?”</p><p>Tim drops his bag beside Damian’s and guides him through a hallway to the guest room. It probably hadn’t ever been used, but Tim doubted Damian minded the dust right now. “There’s a bathroom attached, and If you need anything, I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding me.”</p><p>Before Tim can go to unpack their things and get the hideout up and running again, Damian grabs his wrist. “Don’t even think about putting sleep off for any longer. I don’t need to deal with a subpar brother who is also delirious from sleep deprivation.”</p><p>Tim pulls from his grasp, “I can handle myself. Get some sleep.” It’s annoying for Damian to think he needs constant ordering. He’s lived on his own and fought as a vigilante for years. He knows his limits. He also knows that sleeping won’t bring them any closer to understanding this Earth. He’ll set up and then do some research. Maybe after that, he can sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“TT,” Damian scowls and closes the door to his room, leaving Tim to his activities. </p><p>He heads back to their bags and unloads them. Before leaving the other Batman’s safe house, they gathered their suits, some equipment, and some non-perishable food (Tim wasn’t sure how well kept the safe house was, and he didn’t know how soon they could go out for food). He hung their suits up in the bathroom to finish drying from their dip in Gotham harbor. Then he shelved the food in the pantry and loaded the extra gear into the armory.</p><p>Once that was done, he retreated to the room he kept his computer and lab equipment. Because of the size of the underground base, he had to mash some rooms together to fit everything.</p><p>He sat down in the massive chair in front of the monitors and sighed. Sleep immediately pulled at his eyes, and his body seemed to sink into the chair. He snapped his eyes open with determination and stood up again to go make coffee. </p><p>When he opened the kitchen cabinet he was devastated. He had coffee alright, but it was DECAF. Other Tim must have good sleeping habits or run out of caffeine and was too busy to replace it. Or he was evil. Those are the only possible explanations for this treachery. </p><p>He brewed a decaf pot anyways. Maybe he could trick his brain into thinking it was going to keep him up. He poured a cup and headed back to the tech room. He sat back down and powered up his computer. Fortunately, it started with no problems, and the password was identical to his own at home, Kon’s birthday. </p><p>He got to work on researching this Earth’s current public figures, events, and heroes. Anything he could get his hands on would be helpful right now. </p><p>He’s only been researching for 5 minutes when he’s decided that running out of that condo was the best choice he’s ever made. Apparently, in this universe the bats are brutal. They’ve been squashing the citizens of Gotham to fit their agenda for decades now. And Wayne Enterprises has been doing the same on a global scale. </p><p>Of course, he and Damian get stuck in a world where their own family would probably want them dead. Well, he still has to look into Talia- but that’s the last resort. </p><p>It explains so much actually. He figured it was something like that, but the deeper he goes, the worse it gets. An article titled, “Nightwing ‘makes a statement’ to anti-bat gangs,” shows an attached picture of multiple men decapitated or hung. He’s sure that was right before they met him because the article was only posted an hour ago. </p><p>Another article from a day ago was titled, “Red Robin decapitates Gotham city mayor live on television.” God damn. To see his title connected to that churns his stomach. They’re all running around like they’re hopped up on pit juice. Bruce would never allow this unless he’d responsible for them turning out this way.</p><p>He runs through a few more, Robin mass-murdering drug dealers on the street, Red Hood exploding a boat with several dozen people on it. Then he stumbles onto one of the most shocking ones yet. “Batman kills the Joker.”</p><p>Holy shit. He did it. After seeing what they all have done regularly on this Earth it shouldn’t be surprising, but he has a hard time believing until he reads the rest of the article. He does some more looking and finds that Joker, Riddler, Two-face, and Ivy are dead. </p><p>That last one hurt to see more than the others. She and Harley had had something. They were going to stop fighting the bats so much and sort of join forces. He’s sure Harley is wrecked if they were together here. If she’s smart, she’ll stay out of their business though. He’d hate to see her end up dead too. </p><p>He leans back and rubs his face. This coffee is doing nothing, but he can’t just go to sleep when there’s so much to learn and plan for. All of this information. He and his family are killers. Sure they have a Red Hood style of mostly messing with the bad guys, but they’ve taken out squeaky clean people before too. </p><p>And they all followed Bruce into this. Disgusting. </p><p>He moves onto other heroes because he couldn't handle the brutality of his family anymore. His research on Superman brings up even more disturbing news. He and Batman had a clash months ago, and he hasn’t been seen since. Great. Amazing. </p><p>It looks like Jon and Connor have made appearances though. Just last week there was a story of them- oh. “Kon-El and Superboy kill Red Tornado” what. Not even the supers are good? How is that even possible? He digs a little more to find similar results.</p><p>Most other heroes came up with awful things too. Heroes from Russia, Mexico, Berlin, everywhere. This is common behavior for them. No wonder the streets of Gotham were silent at night. Everyone is terrified of them. </p><p>He tries to piece together how every “hero” could be so brutal when he hears a “TT” from the doorway. He looks up to see Damian leaning against the frame. He’s beyond annoyed for some reason. Tim closes his tab. He doesn’t need Damian to see his best friend tear Red Tornado apart right now.</p><p>“Have you slept at all?”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>Damian sighs, “Go to bed Drake.”</p><p>He thinks about it for a minute, but before he knows it, Damian is trudging over and yanking him out of his chair. </p><p>“What? Damian knock it off!” Damian just keeps pulling him out the door though.</p><p>“Drake! You will sleep now, or I’ll show the Titans the video of you missing your landing and falling in the water fountain in front of Wayne Tower!” </p><p>Tim stops fighting him. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Oh, I would.”</p><p>Tim looks for a bluff, and when he sees none, he gets up and allows himself to be pulled by Damian into his bedroom. He has a reputation to maintain with the titans. Well, not really, but he doesn’t want Cassie to get a hold of the video. And he IS exhausted. </p><p>“Sleep,” Damian commands as he shuts the door in Tim’s face.</p><p>“Wait-,” he opens the door, “Where are you going?”</p><p>Damian turns around from down the hall and says, “To finish sleeping, of course. Don’t wake me.” Then he reaches his room and slams the door. </p><p>Tim sighs and flops down on his bed. He’s asleep in seconds. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Damian wakes up to a scarily silent room. He takes a look at the digital clock on his nightstand, it reads 2:00 pm. He slept for a lot longer than he thought he would. He only hoped Tim got enough sleep to not be annoying. </p><p>He leaves the room, and once he’s in the hall, he sees that Tim’s door is wide open. He must already be up. Now that Damian’s had some rest, he might care about whatever Tim had been doing earlier on the computer. He’s always making plans and gathering data, so it was something important for sure. </p><p>With that in mind, he heads to the lab to look for Tim. When that turns out to be a bust, he heads to the training room. Tim didn’t do as much physical training as the rest of them, but you’d still see him in the gym often. He was a vigilante after all. </p><p>Before he enters the room, he can hear Tim mumbling under his breath and throwing rapid hits at something. He slides the door back, and Tim doesn’t even notice him. Stepping onto one of the mats, he starts a conversation. </p><p>“A little early for you, don’t you think?” His voice is drenched in sarcasm. </p><p>Tim straightens up and takes hold of the punching bag he’d been hitting. His breathing is heavy, and he looks furious. “Funny. What do you want?” </p><p>He sighs, Drake is always to the point with him. Especially when he’s mad like this. “What are you so angry about?” He walks up behind the punching bag and takes hold of it. Tim needs to blow off some steam.</p><p>Tim takes the hint and drops back into a fighting stance. “I did some research on this Earth.” He throws a few punches.</p><p>Damian quirks his eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.</p><p>“And-,” he lands a high kick, “every hero here sucks ass.” He punches the bag again so hard it almost knocks Damian off balance. The punch also makes scarlet spread from under Tim’s hand wraps. </p><p>He sighs and looks down at his hand. Tim unwraps his bleeding hand and walks towards the back of the room, where he keeps his first aid stuff. </p><p>Damian follows, “What does that mean?” He tries not to sound annoyed with Tim’s beating around the bush.</p><p>He turns back quickly, “It means we’re on our own. Every person who we’re close to, they’re monsters here!” He doesn’t mean to yell at his little brother, but the information he dug up seriously messed with him. </p><p>Damian is momentarily shocked at how Tim’s composure has completely slipped. He schools himself and just says, “Spectacular.”</p><p>Tim turns back to his hand and patches it up. It shouldn’t take more than a few days to heal. He sighs, “Sorry I lost it there. Lemme just show you what I mean. You’ll be upset too.”</p><p>Despite how Tim is soaked in sweat and Damian is still in his pajamas, they head to the lab. Tim types in a few hero's names on his monitors and hundreds of thousands of videos and articles pop up. Some of them are his own family. Damian has to sit down in the chair and look at them all to believe his eyes. </p><p>“Before you forced me to bed, this was what I was doing.” He balls up his fist, “I did some more looking after I woke up, and I couldn’t do it anymore.” Hence the furious punching. </p><p>Damian just stayed silent as he clicked through the news on murderous “Saviors.” With a super-assassin as a mom, you’d think he’d be better equipped to handle an evil version of his family. But this was just horrible. Everything he’d been taught was wrong, would have been encouraged here. Taking other lives is still an iffy subject for him sometimes, but this was just unnecessarily brutal. </p><p>He finally tears his eyes away from the screens and looks at Tim. “I assume you have a plan already? Some kind of idea?”</p><p>Tim almost smiles and Damian’s confidence in him. “Yeah, It’s going to be hell though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! I appreciate all the support so far! &lt;3 If you have any ideas, critique, or thoughts lemme know in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick talks to the team, and they get more comfortable with each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this is set in the Arrowverse- but Crisis never happened. The Earths were already one and so yeah... Hope that makes sense. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick hates this. How the hell is he supposed to explain this whole situation AND expect them to believe him? He's still leaning on the wall of the cell for support, but he's standing finally. Cisco's vibe blasts are disorienting and painful. </p><p>"You better get talking, dude." Wallace is standing on the other side of the glass with his arms crossed. He's nothing like Wally, but he's growing into a great Kid Flash. </p><p>He sighs, "Right. So, I'm from an alternate universe. The people I would normally go to for help aren't around, or at least they're not in any position to help me get home." He shifts his weight off of the wall so he can stand on his own. "You're the only other person in close range that can help me. I needed your attention, so I faked a bank robbery."</p><p>He expects all of them to think he's absurd, but they just look at each other. Then Barry speaks again, "Who are these people you'd normally go to?"</p><p>Ok, so they don't think he's insane. They must know about the multiverse. This is a solid start. He has to be careful about what he says about Bruce though. He only understands a little about this Earth's Batman. </p><p>"Ah, you know, he dresses up at a bat and fights criminals at night in Gotham. In his free time, he trains kids to be his sidekicks." He smiles at how strange that sounds. </p><p>They're silent again, and then Cisco chuckles, "So what are you? A Bat-ling?"</p><p>Wow, never heard that one before. Original Cisco. Right up there with Boy blunder. But, the good news is that Cisco knows about The Bat. Well, knows enough to see he's not spouting total crap. He has no idea what he'd do if no one knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"I was one of them, but I go by Nightwing now." Dick folds his arms. He hates being on the short end of the stick, so he points out their failure to strip him of all his gadgets. "And for your information, he trained me for nearly ten years." As he says it, the cell door opens up. </p><p>When he got up off the floor, he planted one of Tim's specialty lock pickers on the metal near the electronic lock. That kid was a genius, no joke. He makes sure his body language shows he's not a threat as they all just stare at him in disbelief. </p><p>Barry's ready to go into motion when he sees how 'Nightwing' is holding himself. And considering what he just pulled off (opening a containment cell from the inside. With them right there), he could very well be trained by another hero. Alternate Earths aren't new either. The guy doesn't seem to have ill will against them. Even during the robbery, he dodged everything and never made a head-on attack as he should have. So he stills his muscles and places an arm in front of Wallace. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Wallace hisses through his teeth. Barry ignores him and walks up to their newly freed captive. </p><p>"I'm willing to listen to you and help you on one condition. You do anything to my team or my family, and you're right back in that cell. And I won't forget to check your suit twice." He's inches from Dick's face, and he has to fight a fit of laughter at how serious the speedster is. He could always be terrifyingly powerful, but the scowl should stay off his face.</p><p>"That's fair." Dick smiles and offers his hand as he takes his domino off. Dick Grayson isn't recognized as the son of a billionaire here, and Nightwing doesn't even exist. He's pretty confident he won't regret it. "I appreciate the help."</p><p>Barry takes his hand and is surprised at how young the person under the mask is. "Sure," Is all he can say. Didn't he state he'd been with Batman for ten years earlier? He can only be in his 20's. Barry's guess would be 26 or 27 at most. That's one hell of a childhood. </p><p>He lets go of his hand, and Dick looks to Wallace and Cisco. "Wow, this place is different." He says it more to himself than anyone else, but Wallace hears it and frowns.</p><p>Barry steps to the side of the hallway and gestures for Dick to go ahead of him. He knows it will make him feel better to have eyes on him for now, so he leads the way back up into the main room. Training with Bruce taught him how to remember layouts well, even when he's barely conscious. </p><p>The walk there is quiet, and once they get there, Cisco is directing him to the lab room that's off to the side. "We're going to run some tests that might help us figure out what Earth you're from. I want to see how those powers of yours work too."</p><p>Dick's caught off guard at the latter half of that sentence. Powers? Oh, that's too good. They see a Bat in action and immediately think he has abilities? Dick bathes in the compliment that wasn't meant as a compliment. </p><p>He tries to tell Cisco that he doesn't have any powers when there are suddenly clothes on his face. "Change into these while I set up. I'm sure that suit is uncomfortable." Cisco types away at his computer, and Dick starts to unlatch all armor he added to his uniform at the cave. </p><p>Now he's in his normal suit. He goes to the bathroom to change out of that. When he comes out in a well-fitted S.T.A.R Labs shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Cisco is just about ready to get testing. He sets his suit with his other gear that he left on the counter. </p><p>Barry has changed out of his suit and is standing in the doorway. Wallace is still in costume and talking to Officer West and Iris. Now that he looks at them side by side, he realizes that Wallace is way older here. Weird. </p><p>Barry sees him taking in that information and asks, "Do you know them too?" Barry's still tense. He's keeping an eye on Dick. He better be careful not to seem off. </p><p>"Yeah. I don't know either well, but I've met them a couple of times." Dick smiles, "And, Is Wally around by chance?" He'd love to see his best friend's face right about now.</p><p>Barry looks confused and gestures to the group talking behind him. "He's right there." </p><p>Dick frowns, "No, I mean the first Kid Flash. Wally West." Is he still trapped in the speed force here? Was he never Kid flash at all? </p><p>Barry just shakes his head, "Sorry, I've only trained one Kid Flash, and you're looking at him."</p><p>Dick feels his stomach hollow out, and he just looks down at his feet. His favorite red-headed dumbass is seemingly non-existent. Great. </p><p>"Anyways, you ready?" Cisco breaks the silence. Dick nods and sits on the bed next to Cisco's chair. There's no point in being all salty about Wally if he was never here, to begin with. It's not going to help him home. </p><p>Barry walks further into the room and sits in a chair off to the side of the medical bed. Cisco gets busy hooking Dick up to monitors and final preparations for his tests. It's silent other than the muffled conversation happening outside of the room. </p><p>"Your mentor. The Batman," Barry starts, "He's still around on your Earth?"</p><p>Dick nods, "Yeah, I can't imagine him ever vanishing from Gotham willingly. There has to be something wrong. And for all of my siblings to be absent too-." He cuts himself off because he doesn't even know what to think of that. </p><p>Cisco looks over the data pooling in on his monitors and asks, "Wait. How many siblings do you have?" His eyes never leave the screen, but he's interested.</p><p>Dick huffs, "Legally? Four." Barry raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He's too busy thinking of Batman with upwards of 5 children. Cisco just hums distractedly and takes a blood sample after getting the ok from Dick. </p><p>It feels strange to be this open with people that don't know him, but this is his only shot at getting home. Besides, he's pretty sure this Barry is just as trustworthy as his own. Being secretive is only going to delay his return. </p><p>Dick's about ready to ask his questions though. "So you've never met Batman?" Bruce had worked with Barry early in his career, at least by the time Dick was Robin. Thinks that Barry didn't know anything about him was odd. </p><p>"Nope. I didn't think he was even real until Batwoman popped up." He crosses his arms.</p><p>What? Cisco looks up at Barry questioningly, and Barry shrugs. Cisco goes back to studying the monitor. So they know Kate is around, but just silently decided to keep it a secret from him. Cool. And how did he not hear about her while he was in Gotham?</p><p>"Do you- know her?" Dick hates alternate universes because he has no idea what he can and can't say. </p><p>Barry looks at him. "Yeah, I had a run-in with her a few months ago. I know she's Kate Kane."</p><p>Dick breathes a sigh of relief. "Do you happen to have a way of contacting her? From my time in Gotham, I figure she hasn't been in the public eye much."</p><p>Barry shakes his head, "She's hard to contact unless you go in person. Even then, she's rarely where you'd expect her to be. Besides, she's engulfed with this gang and staying out of the Crow's view."</p><p>Dick's lips tighten into a frown. He can't imagine handling all of Gotham alone. Bruce had done it for a while, but the rouges gallery had been much smaller. When he was Batman, he had Damian, Tim, Steph, Babs, Alf, and even Cass when she visited from Hong Kong. </p><p>"The Crows? I'm not familiar with them. Are they hunting her down?" He's suddenly itching to get to Gotham and help her despite her recent stunt with the colony and Jason. </p><p>Barry shrugs, "I don't know much more than that. I haven't seen her much, and the news is pretty dry. I do know that they see themselves as protectors of Gotham and see her as a threat."</p><p>Dick just looks down and thinks through what this world is bringing so far. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Wallace, Iris, and officer West head for the building's exit. Before the silence stretches for too long, Cisco speaks up. </p><p>"You mind explaining this?" Dick looks up and is met with a screen. It looks like a scan of his body, with his height, age, weight, etc., on the side. When did they even take a scan? Anyways, he has no idea what Cisco is so shocked about.</p><p>Dick looks at him says, "I don't see what you're wanting me to." Cisco pulls the tablet closer to him so both of them can see the screen. Then he points to one of the words off to the side, 'Non-meta.'</p><p>Dick cracks a smile, "Oh, I meant to tell you before, but you interrupted me. I'm not a meta. I'm just a bat." He finds it funny that, despite supposedly seeing Kate in action, they thought he had powers of some kind.</p><p>Cisco just looks at him and then back at Barry before taking a deep breath and spinning around in his chair to gather the remaining data. "How long did you say you've trained with Batman?"</p><p>"Since I was nine. I stopped working as his partner when I turned 18 though."</p><p>Both of them stared in stillness before Barry yelled, "NINE?"</p><p>He nodded. He knew it was young, but it wasn't much younger than when his siblings got started, even older in Cass and Damian's case. They had to grow up way too fast. And they had no choice, unlike Dick, Tim, and Jay.</p><p>Their reaction was kind of shocking. There were a lot of child heroes. He'd even made a whole team of them when he was younger. It's safe to say that it's not as well-received here. </p><p>"Do you not have the Titans?" When they both said no, he continued, "Raven? Gar? Superboy? Starfire?" They said no to every single superhero that he suggested except Roy, who wasn't like his own at all. </p><p>He guesses Robin paved the way. If he never became Robin, the new generation of heroes would have never happened. He might have to check in on all of them here. Just to see what would have happened if they hadn't been roped in. </p><p>Ever since Jason's death, he's thought a lot about the ethics of having kids in the field. But some don't have any other options than to be in the open. Gar is green for crying out loud! And Raven has too many issues to function in normalcy. Kon is a clone. There's no normal for them outside of the team. </p><p>The rest of their conversation was just getting to know things about each other's Earths. Vague things, but he didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He was exhausted now that he was allowed to be. Eventually, Cisco finished up and was ready to help him get home. </p><p>"So, bad news. I have no idea what Earth you're from. It looks like it's too far away for my tech right now." Cisco scratches the back of his head. "I can get started on trying to expand our reach, but it might take a while. Until then, you're welcome to stay here." Here meaning S.T.A.R Labs. </p><p>Dick closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He has to take a deep breath to hold himself back from screaming in frustration. He's a leader, but there are still times he questions how Bruce handles every situation with steady hands. Well, all the ones that don't involve his kids. </p><p>He lets out an uneven sigh, "Ok, I don't have anything better to do." </p><p>He gathers up his suit and the three of them leave the Lab. They bring him to a room that has been roughly put together for their guests. </p><p>"Tada," Cisco says as he steps inside, "It's a work in progress, but it should be alright. If you need anything, you know where to find us. At least one member of the team is here most of the time."</p><p>Dick thanks them and is left alone in the bare room. As for furniture, it has a twin bed with a table and a chair. As Cisco said, it works. </p><p>He's sure the room has a monitoring system, and that's why they want him here. He can't blame them though, it's strange to have reality traveling vigilantes pop up and ask for help. </p><p>He takes a look at the digital clock on the table. It's nearly 1 AM now, and he's unbelievably tired. He sets his uniform down and collapses onto the bed. He barely fits on it, yet he can't bring himself to care. </p><p>In his head, he makes a plan. Well, an extension of the plan he already had. He needs to take with Kate. She might know about tech that can get him home. If she's not operating out of the cave (which is impossible because he was just there), then she must have another place with more advanced machines. Maybe, just maybe, she has what he's looking for. </p><p>He drifts off to sleep the second he adjusts his plan. His skin is going to kill him later for not washing it before bed.<br/>
.<br/>
...<br/>
.<br/>
He shoots up from his bed with a scream he manages to smother. His breathing is uneven and his pulse is rapid. It's hard for him to notice that though because of the nightmare he just had. He can't remember the details, and what he can remember doesn't make any sense. It's more about the feeling it gave him. An impending doom. </p><p>He steadies himself and shifts to sit on the side of the bed. He glances at the clock. 5 AM. Four hours is enough sleep for now, and he's not interested in going back into that nightmare. He wonders if anyone on the team is even in the Lab. He wouldn't even know actually because he wasn't introduced to or told about the other members (if there were any). </p><p>Regardless, he gets up and leaves the room. He's always been too much of a Grayson to stay in one place too long. When he's benched from an injury, it's like a living hell for him. It doesn't help that there's nothing in his room to entertain him either. </p><p>He slowly makes his way into the main area he'd been in the other day. On the way, he takes note of all the rooms. Most of the ones that are unlocked are for storage as far as he can tell, but there are a few with special tech in them. He has no idea what the tech is used for, but it looks cool. </p><p>Upon arriving, he sees that no one is around at the moment. Barry must be out as The Flash because his suit is gone. That, or someone's making changes to it elsewhere. From what he's seen, Cisco is the guy that'd manage stuff like that. Tim was like that for the bats. Mostly they upgrade their gear, but every once in a while, Tim will come up with an amazing idea and adjust everyone. </p><p>Dick pushes the homesickness away and brings his attention to one of the computers they have in the middle of the room. He has nothing better to do right now than research, so that's what he does. </p><p>Dick learns a little more about the heroes of this Earth. Supergirl is around in Metropolis. Clark pops in but isn't super active in any particular area right now. It looks like he and Lois just had twin boys too! There are no reports of Kon or Jon anywhere, so their family is way different here. </p><p>Like he already knew, Kate is the only active Bat. Bruce went off the grid just shy of 4 years ago, and he hadn't trained anyone to take his place. Then he stumbles onto why Bruce might have left. The Joker died by his hands. He obviously wouldn't see himself fit to be Batman after that. </p><p>He does some looking into Green Arrow because he has the status of Batman here. The big baddie without powers. Oliver's a lot cooler, but it looks like he struggles quite a bit. He's also been outed as the masked vigilante of star city. Black Canary has been around, as well as some new archer who suspiciously bears a resemblance to Queen. </p><p>There are quite a few other heroes that align with his own, but he gets distracted looking into his sibling's lives. It takes some work to find information on most of them because their lives weren't as out there as they were as Bruce's children, but he digs it up. </p><p>Jason has a pretty extensive criminal record, but they're all minor things that happened because of his time on the streets. When he turned 16, it looks like he got a job as a mechanic assistant. As of now, he's 20 and working as the head mechanic of his location. He knew Jason wanted to go into the medical field, but without schooling, Dick feels like a mechanic fits him well. He's proud to see his little brother making his way on his own. And he hasn't been charged with anything since getting legit a job. </p><p>Tim's still a little genius. He graduated two years early and already has his associate's degree at 17. According to the press, he's an emancipated minor, so he doesn't have to see his sucky parents often. Well, his dad at least. His mom here also passed away when he was younger. He's looking to work for major tech companies as soon as he finishes getting his bachelor's degree, or at least that's what people are saying. Despite his family, he doesn't speak much to the press. </p><p>Damian, well. He doesn't find anything on Damian. He hacked every database he could get into, but nothing popped up other than some weird genetic stuff he didn't understand. The League of Assasins is secretive, so Damian could be alive and just kept away. But seeing how Bruce fled so long ago, he doesn't know what timeframe Talia would have had to decide on him and steal his DNA. He can only hope Damian is alright if he was even made.</p><p>He pulls up similar results for Cass. The name Cain gets some hits, but they're all of David Cain. Again, he has no idea if Cass ever got away from her lifestyle or if she's even alive. </p><p>Steph is still in high school, and unfortunately, that's all he could dig up. Other than the fact her dad is still in prison, and she lives with her mom. Duke is the same. Straight A student that lives with his parents still. </p><p>They don't even know each other. As much as he hates to admit it, Bruce built a family for all of them when their's fell apart. Dick when his parents fell. Jason when he was starving on the street. Tim when his parents neglected him. Damian when his mom disregarded him. Cass when she broke from her Father's control. Steph when her dad when to prison. Duke when his parents got infected with Joker venom. </p><p>He was a horrible father, but he tried to help people the only way he knew how. The same way Alfred helped him. Taking kids under his wing when they're alone and scared. That's about where his parental talent ends. Managing and raising kids is not his forte. The examples being Jason and Damian. Well, all of them. </p><p>He learns about the Crows, and the wonderland gang Kate is dealing with.  He also takes a look at what the media knows about this Flash team. Quite a bit, but nothing about Wally. He really must not exist here. </p><p>He's interrupted from his deep dive by a startled gasp. He looks up in alarm to see what Cisco is standing in the room's opening holding Barry's suit. Well, guess he knows where the suit was now. </p><p>"Oh, sorry," Dick says, "I couldn't sleep anymore."</p><p>Cisco tentatively walks to the suit stand to put it back in place. He looks exhausted, and Dick wonders if he slept at all. </p><p>"What were you looking at?" Cisco asks as he walks closer to peer over at Dick's computer screen.</p><p>Dick roll's the wheely chair out of the way so he can see better, "Just getting more info on his Earth. It's pretty different."</p><p>Cisco hums and checks his watch. "You wanna go get coffee? Jitters should be opening up right about now, and I can guarantee neither of us is going to sleep anytime soon."</p><p>Dick takes a look at the computer. He still has a lot to learn- but it is getting close to 7 AM, and he's pretty bored. He decides to just go with Cisco. He's going to have a lot of time to kill until they can figure out how to get him home. </p><p>He lifts himself out of the chair with a sigh. "Yeah, do you have a place I can get cleaned up?" He's feeling disgusting after not showering for so long. </p><p>Cisco's eyes widen as if he's suddenly remembering that Dick needs a place to bathe. "Oh- uh," he digs around in his pocket for his keys, "We can stop at my place if that works. I'll have to figure out a better situation for the future though."</p><p>Dick is fine with anything right now, so he doesn't object. With that, they leave the building and head to Jitters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading! I'm on spring break right now, so I plan on getting some writing done for the next couple of chapters. Hope you have a wonderful day/night! </p><p>Edit: As always, I love feedback and I am taking suggestions as to what should happen! Please feel free to offer ideas &lt;3 (I do have a general plan, but I'm always up for messing with it) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason talks with Damian, and later, the whole bat-clan has breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter seems to flow weirdly in places, so sorry about that. I'm still an amateur writer so hang on XD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason felt way too vulnerable as he stalked up the stairs from the silent Batcave. It wasn't often that his makeshift family could be stunned into silence, and it made him uneasy. He's sure that the second he closes the false clock door, they'll start talking about him. </p><p>But it doesn't matter. If telling them everything means he can get home to his brothers, he'll say what he needs to. He's learned not to underestimate situations with magic. If he ended up here- who knows where the others are. And the Gotham back home has lost more than half its defenders because of that Sorceress. </p><p>Walks through the manor for a moment before realizing he doesn't know where to go. He probably doesn't have a room here, since he's- well- dead. And if he did, it would be his old room from when he was a teenager. No thanks. </p><p>He does know that Alfred keeps a few guest rooms open at all times, and after a bit of searching, he finds an available one. It's in a part of the house that he never really spent time in because it's mostly spare rooms. All of the family member's rooms were in the same area. </p><p>He thinks about plopping down on the bed and sleeping in his work clothes, but Alfred has gotten after him enough times to think better of it. He walks down to Bruce's room, and since it's empty- he raids his closet for clean clothes. Once he's obtained a few comfortable items, he heads back to his new room. </p><p>He showers off and falls asleep not too long after. While the bats figure out what to do with him- he would like to catch some z's. Vigilantes don't sleep much in the first place, but after this fiasco, he's exhausted. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Steph sighs heavily. The silence had been killing her, and now Jason's left the cave. </p><p>She looks to Dick who just shakes his head in his hands. Bruce is chewing on his lip and concentrating hard on the table in front of him. Despite the need to talk about what happened, they're silent. </p><p>Eventually, Cass breaks the heavy atmosphere. "Move forward." Cass was never amazing with words, but when she spoke, everyone listened. </p><p>Tim nods, "Cass is right, we help him with the matter at hand. He made it clear that the past is the past, and the only reason he told us was to get us off his back."</p><p>Dick swears under his breath but nods and lifts his head to make eye contact with Bruce. Bruce finally takes a shaky breath and seems to get grounded again. </p><p>"Right," He stands up and looks over his kids. "Tim, I want you and Barbra working on figuring out where he came from and how to get him back instead of patrol until we get him home."</p><p>Tim gives him a nod and gets to work updating Babs on the current situation. </p><p>"The rest of you-" He doesn't know how to handle this. "Stand by. Do your typical casework, but try to make him feel at home. He's lost a great deal and will need support until we get him back." He looks to Dick in a silent question if he's managing ok. Dick just gives a small smile. </p><p>Bruce lets go of the tension on his shoulders. "It's been a rough day. Go get some sleep. We'll get started again tomorrow." Tim is about to object, but when he sees just how tired they all are, he realizes how tired he is. </p><p>They all change and head up to their bedrooms. The whole time Damian stays deep in thought. Dick almost says something, but he doesn't want to freak him out. </p><p>Steph even stays the night, which is unusual. Typically all but Duke, Damian, and Cass go home to their beds. They all go through phases where they sleepover. Dick will be in Gotham for a few days and stay over. Steph will work a case with Duke and Cass and spend the night. Stuff like that. They all rarely stay over on the same night. </p><p>Eventually, all of them fall asleep- even Bruce and Alfred. For the first time in a long time, every person in Wayne Manor is asleep before the sun's up.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Damian has always been an early riser. He sleeps very lightly, so the second there is noise outside or the sun shining through his window, he's up. On some occasions, he's even the first person up. But typically Alfred is awake before him. </p><p>Today is not one of those days, he finds out as he walks into the kitchen. Instead, he finds Jason pouring himself a cup of tea. He looks awful with his hair poking up in strange places and bags under his eyes despite getting a solid amount of sleep. </p><p>Both of them freeze as Damian stops. Jason blinks at him weirdly before realizing how eerie this is for him. A stranger in your house that you've been told to trust. </p><p>"Uhm, morning demon spawn." Is that a normal thing to say on this Earth? Guess he'll see.</p><p>Damian frowns uncomfortably and redirects himself to the bar across from where Jason is making his tea. "Are you always up this early?"</p><p>It sounds more like a demand than he wants, but hopefully, Jason knows him well enough to get what he's trying to communicate. Jason takes a deep breath and exhales quickly. "It depends." Damian takes the hint that he either has horrible nightmares or works different hours every night. </p><p>He holds up the kettle, silently questioning if Damian wants any. Damian nods slightly and makes sure to keep an eye on what he's doing the whole time he makes it. There's still a lack of trust when it comes to Jason. He did just kind of show up and act like he already knew everyone. </p><p>Jason grabs a mug from the cupboard and gets a teabag before pouring the hot water in and sliding it across the table. Then Jason takes a seat at the bar with him. </p><p>They sit in silence as Jason sips his drink and Damian waits for his to steep. Neither of them is great at conversations and would prefer to sit in a comfortable stillness. Damian is a bit curious about his so-called brother though. Even if he would never admit it, the stories he always heard about Jason made him feel like they might have gotten along. Like Jason might have understood him better than anyone else. Add on the fact that this one has died and come back too- he's willing to start a conversation. </p><p>"What are you going to do until Drake and Gordon find a way to get you home?" Damian finally tries his tea, which he now realizes is the exact kind he loves. Jason didn't even ask him if he wanted anything in it, so he must know what he likes. </p><p>Jason looks over at him, almost surprised he started a discussion. "Uh, I haven't thought about it. I doubt B will let me out cause I'm a 'hazard.'" He says those last words with a tone Damian can't place. Like he's angry, but he recognizes why that's the case. </p><p>Damian hums, based on the way he trusted him off the bat, Jason might be able to work his way into convincing Bruce to let him out. Or, since he's already lost Jason once, he won't ever let him out. Which, if you ask Damian, is total bullshit. </p><p>"You would probably be able to convince him." He says with confidence. "Father is a softie when it comes to you. If you pull the right strings, he wouldn't be able to say no."</p><p>Jason stifles a laugh into the noiseless manor. "A softie when it comes to me? He must have simmered in a lot more guilt here. My Bruce has never had a problem fighting it out with me." He takes the last gulp of tea in his mug. </p><p>What? Why would father fight him? The Bruce he knows would give anything to have Jason back. He'd even come close to breaking his sacred rule to avenge him. </p><p>Damian stares at his mug on the counter. Todd had mentioned something about "going crazy." Is that what he's referencing?</p><p> "What exactly would he lock you up for?"</p><p>Jason looks at him seriously. He regrets letting that piece of info slip out. He softens his expression a little and looks away. "The Lazarus pit can do things to your mind. Especially if someone is manipulating you. I figured you knew that."</p><p>Damian swallows hard as Jason gets up to rinse his cup out. He did know that. He'd been told by Father and Mother that the pit had consequences, that's why he wasn't resurrected by one. They were bad enough for Jason to be seen as a threat. He did something that Father saw as unforgivable. </p><p>Jason speaks up again as he offers to take Damian's now empty mug. "I got over it. With some direction and time, I'm mostly back to normal." Damian hands him his mug, and he puts both of them in the dishwasher. </p><p>"Do you happen to know where the classic books are in the library?" </p><p>The question catches him so off guard that he has to fight the expression off his face. "Yes- why?"</p><p>"I went looking for one to read earlier this morning, and they weren't in their usual place." Jason leans on the bar impatiently. That explains the change of subject. He's uncomfortable talking about his past despite spilling major parts of it the other night. </p><p>Damian sighs and leads Jason to the section of the library with the 'classics'. "Do you read a lot?" Damian finds himself asking as the older man picks a few worn books off the shelves. </p><p>Jason doesn't pay him any mind as he studies the shelves. "Mhm. I smuggled so many of these books into my room that Bruce had to make sure I went to sleep at night."</p><p>Damian rolls his eyes, who has the time to read that often? There are far better things to do with your time. </p><p>"Don't even start with me, brat. I know what you're thinking, 'this imbecile wastes his time reading,' but you haven't had the honor of hearing my reading lecture." </p><p>Damian clicks his tongue at the horrible impersonation. "I don't even want to know."</p><p>Jason continues to tell him anyways, "When I met the other you, you were hell-bent on training all the time. I had to come to you when you were benched for you to even listen to me. But! I got you to read this-" He holds out a small copy of a black and white book, "To Kill A Mockingbird. You loved it by the way. Even if you would never say that to my face, I caught you sneaking in here a few times to find other books to read."</p><p>Jason smiles at the memory. It was late at night, and he had just come in from patrol. He passed by the library and saw Damian quietly reading the summaries of the books Jason had recommended. He never said anything to him, but a few times, he went in there to find his favorite copy of a book to be missing. A couple of nights later, it would return, and another would take its place. </p><p>"TT- I would never have time for that." As he says it, his eyes wander to the cover of the book. It might be an interesting hobby to try. If a vigilante like Jason has time, he might be able to fit it in. </p><p>Jason smirks at him. Damian feels strange at how easy it is for him to read the members of the family. He's already too familiar with them, and yet, they barely know him. </p><p>"Anyways, thanks for the help, demon spawn." Jason ruffles his hair and makes his way out of the library carrying about 10 books. </p><p>Damian just stands there with the book still in his hands. Jason is an odd character. And one of the few bats he hasn't hated from the start, though that could be because he's made a lot of progress since meeting the others. </p><p>He dodges certain aspects of the truth for sure, but otherwise, Damian can't detect any lies. He generally seems collected, but there's this underlying effect he has. Like if you make him angry, you'll never see the light of day again. He wants to restrain himself from trusting him so much, and yet, he's already won it. </p><p>He holds the book tight and makes his way back to his room until breakfast is served.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>.</p><p>Bruce wakes up to running and screaming outside his room. He's not too worried about it because it didn't sound like anyone was in pain, but he gets up and ready quickly anyways. It's best to get a handle on the sibling rivalries early. </p><p>He opens his door to see Alfred about to knock. "Good morning, Master Bruce. I see Master Timothy and Richard have already awoken you." To any other person, Alfred would look devoid of emotion, but Bruce can see the faint smirk on his face. </p><p>"Mm, so that's who it was." He's relieved to hear it wasn't Damian and Tim. Those always end badly. Dick and Tim were probably just messing with each other. </p><p>"Am I the last one awake?" Judging by the noise down in the kitchen, Alfred has already woken everyone else up for breakfast. </p><p>Alfred frowns, "All but Master Jason are downstairs. I was waiting to wake him." </p><p>He'd almost forgotten about their sudden visitor. The reason everyone is here in the first place. Jason. Would he even want to have breakfast with them? If it were Bruce, after what he told them, he'd want to stay away from all of them. </p><p>"Oh," he says stunned, "I'll go get him. It sounds like they're getting rowdy down there." </p><p>The old butler nods and heads down to the kitchen. Bruce takes a different route to Jason's guest room. </p><p>He stops in front of the closed door and takes a deep breath. The young man on the other side is a person he's not sure how to deal with. Not only does he have deep emotion when it comes to Jason, but it seems like Jason has been through the wringer and has some issues with the bats. </p><p>He places three quick knocks on the door and waits. A few seconds pass, and the door opens to a very awake Jason Todd with a book in his hand. "B?"</p><p>Bruce stares at the book and back at Jason before speaking. "We- uh. We're having breakfast if you want to come down." </p><p>Of course, Jason would be reading. Bruce always had to keep an eye on him at night because he would put off sleep to read. He also remembers that Jason was up a little earlier than him most days. It'd been so long since he was around, he can't remember little things like that well. </p><p>Jason bites the inside of his cheek and looks at his book before putting it down on a nightstand and stepping out of the room. The whole time, Bruce just watches in amazement that his son is here. He's older and has a lot of things hidden from them, but he's still the boy he caught stealing his tires. </p><p>"You gonna keep staring at me, or can I go eat?" He questions as he passes Bruce in the hall. He shakes off his thoughts of his late son and catches up with him. </p><p>There's a thought that's been nagging on him since last night. Jason said he was brought back with a pit, but Bruce would never do that. "Jason," his tone makes the younger man stop in his tracks and turn to face him. "There's no way I would have let you be resurrected by a pit. Who did?"</p><p>His expression stays blank like he's trying not to get lost in an ocean of memories. "I've tried to be open about my past to get you off my back- but you're on thin ice. Only ask what you need to know. I don't need another family looking at me like a lost puppy."</p><p>That's his warning. He knows Jason has a bad temper, and he's honestly surprised it took this long for him to get mildly fired up. The last few months he had with him were constantly fighting. Judging how he's talked about Bruce and the bats, it isn't very different there. </p><p>Jason walks a bit faster, and Bruce follows behind him to give him some space. He should have known better to ask him something like that. </p><p>When they reach the kitchen, everyone turns to stare at them. Jason eyes them down, and they all look away nervously. He's just sick of being the center of attention in a family of vigilantes. </p><p>He takes a seat at the bar with Steph and Cass. Everyone else is at the table, but that's too many eyes for him right now. Besides, Cass is chill no matter what universe. She smiles at him and ruffles his hair despite being almost a foot shorter than him. She must be able to see how uncomfortable he is. </p><p>The silence that came with Jason's arrival fades out as Tim continues his rant, "Anyways, the point is Dick shouldn't be allowed access to buckets anymore." He shoves an entire pancake into his mouth, and Damian makes a point to look disgusted.</p><p>Dick rolls his eyes. "Right, maybe you should learn to relax and have fun, baby bird!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot that having ice water dumped on you in the shower helps people relax." He retorts around the pancake. Dick just laughs and takes a bite of his breakfast. </p><p>"Waffles, Ms. Stephanie." Alfred places a huge pile of waffles in front of Steph, and she beams at the old butler. </p><p>"Thanks, Al!" She wastes no time coating them in butter. Jason snags one from the top of the pile, and Steph glares at him. He suspects the only thing stopping her from calling him out is the fact she doesn't know how to act around him. None of them do, so it's a weird game of pretending they know him. </p><p>Duke is the first to excuse himself from breakfast, saying he has a class he can't miss. That seems to remind Steph she has a class to get to as well. She shoves the rest of her breakfast down her throat and thanks Alfred one more time before running to catch a ride with Duke. </p><p>Jason's kind of lost. None of them have gone to college as far as he knows. Tim was there for a bit before going online and finishing early (while he was technically in high school.) Steph had never found the time, and Duke was always more focused on other things as well. Not to mention all of them were highly educated in many fields because of their training. </p><p>Those three were all around 18 these days, which is pretty early to be going to college, but they were bats and the kids of a billionaire. </p><p>"Since when does anyone wearing a bat go to college?" He asks as he finishes up his bacon. </p><p>They all look at him weirdly before Bruce speaks. "Everyone who's graduated high school has gone to at least two years of college except Dick."</p><p>Dick huffs, "Here we go again." He expected to hear a lecture, but instead, Bruce continues. </p><p>"Is it not the same on your Earth?" All the remaining eyes in the room are on him, and he freezes up a little. </p><p>"No, we've never had the time. Tim's the only one with that kind of education, and he only did it because he had to." He needed a degree in business and marketing to run Wayne Enterprises when Bruce was gone. </p><p>There's not an explanation anyone can think of. Or at least not one anyone wants to voice. "That's cool though. That there's that bit of normalcy." Jason says finally. </p><p>Dick and Bruce don't have to be reminded that Jason always wanted to go to school to become a healthcare worker. He's always been dead set on getting an education. That had been robbed from him. </p><p>Cass perks up, "Never too late." For him? He'd have to drop the whole Red Hood act, and he's not sure how he'll cope without that outlet. He's probably too temperamental to have people's lives in his hands. He doesn't want to say that to Cass, so he just shrugs.</p><p>There's a beat of silence before Tim's eyes widen, and he looks at Bruce. "You have a meeting with Lucius today! Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier, but the Titans-" </p><p>Bruce cuts him off, "Whoah, calm down Tim, it's not the first meeting I won't be ready for. What time?" He's getting up from his seat and taking his plate over to the sink as he speaks. </p><p>Tim tries to remember before announcing that it was scheduled for 1:00. Bruce thanked him and took the 30 minutes he had to prep and drive over.  Shortly after, Alfred excused himself. </p><p>Just Cass, Tim, Dick, and Damian remained. Breakfast was almost all cleaned up, but Cass and Dick offered to finish it up. </p><p>Other than patrol, none of them had anything going on. Tim could tell Jason was itching to blow off steam, and he's sure Damian was too. That kid was always down to kick ass. </p><p>"Jason, I want to see what you can do. You're a lot bigger than I expected. You wanna train with Damian and I?" He's fidgeting with his hands. There's this feeling of guilt he gets from the older bat when they talk. </p><p>Damian almost protests, saying he doesn't want to train with Tim, but Jason cuts him off when he agrees. The younger boy folds his arms and mumbles something about how working with Jason could be worth his time. </p><p>Would Bruce approve of them training with Jason? Probably not. Is that ever going to stop them? No.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the feedback as always &lt;3</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment on what you think will happen- or an exchange you want to see. I'm trying to incorporate your ideas into the story! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Damian make a groundbreaking discovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea is kinda paralleled with the Young Justice cartoon in some ways,,, so- same idea. Mmmm also, I did not reread this, so sorry for any mistakes- there shouldn't be anything super bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I assume you have a plan already? Some kind of idea?” Damian seemed sure he did. </p><p>Tim almost smiles at Damian’s confidence in him. “Yeah, It’s going to be hell though.”<br/>---<br/>"I found some information while digging into technology here that could get us home," Tim pushes Damian over a bit to type on the computer. "It looks like there are a crazy amount of Lex Corp satellites in orbit."</p><p>Damian stays quiet, he's learned that Tim makes weird pauses when he explains his thought process, and it's better to just be silent until he's completely done. Tim pulls up a 3D image of the Earth and the satellites surrounding it. Then he spits the screen and pulls up government information on different satellite functions. </p><p>"At least 15 of these things are noted as 'operation Erou' instead of having an actual purpose." Tim backs up and lets Damian look at the information on said satellites. After a moment he turns back to Tim expectantly. </p><p>"With how airtight Lex Corp is, I don't think it would be a good idea to hack into their files from here. If we want to figure out what Lex is up to, we'll have to break into the building and download it straight from there." Tim crosses his arms to signify he's done talking. </p><p>Damian thinks about what he's been told. "And why do you know that operation Erou has anything to do with these vigilante's behavior?"</p><p>The older boy grins, "Learning languages is a massive help in our field Damian. Erou, in Romanian, is Hero."</p><p>Mm Romainian, Damian should have known that. Dick has been teaching him some Romanian among other languages. He briefly holds onto the memory of them as Batman and Robin practicing languages on patrol. </p><p>He asks another question, "You think figuring this out will help us get home? How are these things related?" He has an idea, but he'd like to hear Tim's. </p><p>Tim sags a bit from his previous position. "It's- kind of a hunch actually. I really don't trust Lex, and it wouldn't be the first time he's tried to pull one over on the heroes to rule the world. This amount of technology screams foul play."</p><p>Tim continues, "And even if it doesn't end up helping us, it could help the people of this Earth. Clearly, their heroes couldn't care less."</p><p>Damian hums, "I suppose this is our only lead for now. It's not like we have another idea of how to leave this Earth." He pushes himself out of the chair to face Tim.</p><p>"When do you plan on making our move?" </p><p>Tim's kind of surprised with how easily Damian is taking his advice and leadership. Usually, it's a battle to see who's ideas get to see the daylight.</p><p>"We're in good shape for being thrown into another universe, so I'd say we can strike in the next couple of days. I still need to scout the building to make sure we don't go in blind. Traveling there might also be difficult since we'll have to be secretive." Tim rambles on.</p><p>"We are wearing the same faces as murderers, and Metropolis will be crawling with Supers." Tim pauses and Damian thinks about that. Supers. </p><p>They make eye contact. Their best friends both have superhearing and live in Metropolis. Kon has been known to focus on the heartbeats of his friends and Damian's sure Jon does the same. </p><p>"Heartbeats," Tim says blatantly. </p><p>"That's an inconvenience. We can't let it stop us. They probably won't even realize. Who knows if they're even the same patterns as our own." Damian tries to reason.</p><p>Tim shakes his head, "It's too close. Kon is hyper-aware of his friends and family, he's sought me out when I've visited Metropolis before. If he heard two sets of the same heartbeat, we'd be in trouble. We'll have to delay it to a time when they're busy somewhere else."</p><p>Damian sighs, "That could be months! You know they don't leave Metropolis often or for long. We'll just have to do it as planned."</p><p>Tim glares at him, "We're not risking it, Damian. We are alone. We can't make mistakes, and I'm positive this will be one."</p><p>Damian has an argument, but it dies on his tongue. They are alone, aren't they? He's so used to having the safety net of his family, but Tim is right. He has trouble admitting that, so he just huffs and looks away.</p><p>"Good," Tim says as he pulls up Lex Corp security on one of his monitors. "I'm going to learn all I can in the meantime. Find something to keep yourself busy until we can move in."</p><p>Damian is fuming at his older brother. He's always been treated like a child by Tim and it's infuriating. He leaves without a word and heads back to his room to change into workout gear. Tim's going to be distant, he's angry, and he needs to keep up his physique. Hitting things works nicely as a way to kill time. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Tim leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He's been scanning the Lex Corp video security and building blueprints for nearly 5 hours and his eyes can't take it anymore. The pain in his skull tells him that too. </p><p>The good news is that he's now prepared to break in and get the info they need. Who knows when he'll be able to put the plan into action though. With Kon and Jon in Metropolis, it's too dangerous. </p><p>The sudden motion of standing up makes his stomach turn a bit, and he stumbles out of the lab towards the kitchen. Maybe some pizza rolls will satisfy the multiple things he needs to do to make his body stop hating him. The logic of Tim Drake is both amazing and horrendous. </p><p>On his way to make dinner (Breakfast? What time is it?), he passes Damian's room. The light is on but Tim decides to leave him alone for now. He'd kind of snapped on him and he felt bad. He doubted pizza rolls would make Damian forgive him, but he was going to try. </p><p>Once they were done and cooled a bit, he knocked on Damian's door. He waited a few seconds before the door opened slightly, "What, Drake?"</p><p>Tim held the plated pockets of goodness higher, "Dinner?"</p><p>Damian considered it and then opened the door for Tim to come in. The kid must be starving if he's going to eat something like pizza rolls from Tim. </p><p>Tim perches on the desk Damian settles back at and lays the plats between them. "Sorry for being a bitch earlier. You didn't deserve it that time." It's not as sincere as Dick would want him to be, but this is how their relationship was. </p><p>Damian takes a roll cautiously, "I know." He pops it into his mouth before continuing, "You've been a dumbass and not slept, so I expected you to snap at some point. You're forgiven."</p><p>Tim huffs but can't help thinking of how far he's come. Then he remembers his rapidly cooling (and vanishing) dinner. Tim notes that he should make more next time because Damian apparently loves them all of a sudden. </p><p>They end up wrestling for the last one and Tim wins of course. He snatches it from the plate and shoves it in his mouth before falling back to the ground where they had fought for nearly 10 minutes. Both boys were content to just lay there. </p><p>It's a rare thing. Rare for them to sit in comfortable silence. Rare for them to playfully fight over the last pizza roll. Rare for them to want to be anywhere near each other for long amounts of time. But Tim had to admit that it was nice.</p><p>It seemed like hours that they laid there. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the moment, but Damian was starting to get restless. "So what are we supposed to do until we can infiltrate Lex Corp?"</p><p>Tim shrugged, "Hell if I know. Leaving the bunker often is a no-go. Only for necessary things. We'll have to find ways to entertain ourselves."</p><p>Damian clicked his tongue but said nothing. </p><p>Tim flips from his back onto his side to look at Damian, "I might have some movies we can watch."</p><p>Damian raises an eyebrow at him, "What kind of movies? Those ones Grayson has been trying to make me watch? Or good ones?"</p><p>Tim chuckles, "Maybe a mix. You can pick if you want." Tim figures he'll probably like anything he has because he bought it in the first place.</p><p>The younger boy sighs. "Sure, but only one. I'm trying to get back on some kind of sleep schedule so I'm prepared when we go on the mission."</p><p>Tim gets up and Damian tries to do the same but stops when Tim ruffles his hair violently. Without his typical hair products, it's starting to fall down in places and cover parts of his face. </p><p>Tim takes off running towards the living area and Damian runs after him cursing. He enters the room to see that Tim is already pulling up a list of movies on the T.V. How Tim got said movies? Damian has no idea. </p><p>Tim lays out on the couch and Damian takes the chair next to it. He's never been a fan of sitting still for hours on end so he'll most definitely end up on the floor at some point. </p><p>After opening up a catalog of movies, Tim tosses him the remote. "Pick whatever sounds interesting." He puts both his hands behind his head and turns his attention back to the screen. </p><p>Damian goes through several movies before deciding on one of the newer movies Tim had titled News Of The World. Tim hadn't watched it yet since he hadn't had any time recently, but he had heard good things about it. </p><p>They sit through the movie without a word. Neither of them gets disinterested and by the end of the movie, Tim has shed a few tears. Damian scoffs when he notices Tim's been crying, but he goes easy because he almost started crying himself. He's gotten a lot more emotional since he was that void of a 10-year-old kid. </p><p>The credits roll and Tim stirs from his comfortable position on the couch to find the remote. Damian, from the floor, stretches out and gets up to head to bed. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Timmothy." Then he walks down the dark hallway and Tim hears a faint click of his bedroom door. He sighs. He didn't even stay for a few minutes after the movie, but at least he watched it in the first place. </p><p>Tim presses the power button on the remote and rolls off the couch. The room is super dark, but he feels his way around until he finds the light switch. Once it's on, he ponders what to do until he passes out from exhaustion. Unlike Damian, he wasn't worried about being fit for the mission once it came. </p><p>He's run missions without sleeping for 4 days. He's still alive, so he thinks he can handle it. Besides, they shouldn't run into anyone if they're fast enough. Just in and out. That's the plan. </p><p>He looks at the healing cut on his hand and figures training is probably not the best idea. Then his mind drifts to the satellites again. Obviously, they're suspicious, but not for a reason Tim is sure of. Lex has all kinds of connections, maybe he can get info on why those "hero" satellites exist from other places. The League could have the info, maybe there are some conspiracy theories online, at this point, he'll take any explanation. </p><p>He heads back to his computer and gets to work looking for more information from other, less obvious sources. He comes across a page from many years ago about the satellites. Well, partly about the satellites. </p><p>The author is saying that the heroes of Earth are being controlled by dark forces. They reasoned that the sudden increase of Lex tech was the cause. The person who wrote this was definitely part of Lex tech or had something to do with the creation of the satellite because they knew things no civilian would. </p><p>Tim thinks about the website. 'Dark forces' is an interesting term. One the author uses as an umbrella term. They're obviously not sure who these dark forces are. Then he's thinking about a group lex was a part of on his Earth. </p><p>It was before his time as Robin, maybe even before Dick's. There was a reversed Justice League. They called themselves The Injustice League. They were squashed by the heroes of Earth after a few months and always kept trying to reform. They were never successful though. </p><p>But this League. What if they never took down Lex and his crew. Tim vaguely recalls now that the Injustice League was meant to eventually overtake the JL and all of the heroes. </p><p>Tim's blood runs cold. All the mind control that would take- you would need a lot of tech around the globe to make sure it stuck. Operation Erou is a mind-control scheme for the Injustice League. His family isn't evil. They're just being manipulated by Lex and who knows who else. </p><p>He feels lightheaded, the gravity increases tenfold on his body as he tries to stand. How the hell are Damian and himself going to defeat the entire Injustice League when they're also against every other hero ever. They've got to clean up this world to get to their own. </p><p>He stumbles through the bunker until he finds Damian's room. He doesn't even bother knocking, and instead just busts his door open. Damian shoots up and opens his mouth. Then he sees Tim's face. </p><p>He's out of bed in an instant, and at Tim's side. "What? Is Grayson back? Are you injured?" Despite the grogginess of sleep, Damian is extremely worried.</p><p>Damian's checking him for wounds when Tim places his hands on his shoulders to still him. Damian stops and looks up at him. </p><p>"Mind control." </p><p>Damian's face is still in a state of panic and confusion so Tim elaborates. </p><p>"The Injustice League mind controlled the heroes of Earth with Lex's tech."</p><p>The crease between Damian's arched eyebrows deepens and he huffs. "Of course they are being mind-controlled by the Injustice League. That's how our luck seems to work."</p><p>A realization hits Tim and he grips Damian's shoulders tighter. "That means your mom- We'll have to fight her to free everyone." Talia and Ras were part of the League. They were really the secret masterminds behind Lex. </p><p>Damian pushes Tim's hands off of him and turns away. "I'm aware. You'll have to face my grandfather. Are you equipped to handle that?"</p><p>Tim tries not to let that get to him. Ras has done a number on Tim's mental state and Damian knows that. He knows what Ras put him through in his first months as Red Robin. </p><p>"I want to see the findings that lead you to this." Damian is facing Tim again. He gestures for Damian to head to the lab. Tim follows him there and explains his thought process. By the end, they're both fully convinced this is what's going on. </p><p>Damian is staring at the dozen articles and social media posts from years ago. No one has spoken out about it in more than 5 years. From what they can tell, mind control started taking place 10 years ago. Dick had been Robin for a few years and the League was well established. </p><p>It's like a light switched and the saviors of Earth were completely different. What they'd looked over before was that they weren't always like that. Just long enough that no one comments on it for fear of being exiled by their own protectors. </p><p>Tim slumps in his chair. "The good news is that Superman hasn't been seen in years. At least we don't have to worry about him."</p><p>Damian stares at him. "Really? That's the good news? There are still countless others! Jordan, Prince, Allen, and that's not even mentioning Father! We stand no chance! Not if all of them are being coordinated by one group. Maybe, we could do it if they were independent, but THIS? You know the criminals behind this are masterminds when put together. The second they know we're here, they'll send our own family out to kill us!"</p><p>Tim emits a sound that could be mistaken for a growl and rubs his eyes. "I know Damian. We just have to be smart about this. We're trained by the best Detective on the planet, and we've come out of some pretty crazy shit before."</p><p>There's silence before Tim speaks again. "Just- Just give me a few weeks. I'll figure out a plan and we can-" </p><p>"No"</p><p>Tim looks up. "Pardon?"</p><p>"You're not taking all of this on by yourself. Your plans never work anyways." Damian crosses his arms. </p><p>That last point was totally fair. Tim's plans, while genius, were rarely successful. He was just great at adjusting his original plan on the spot because he planned for every outcome. </p><p>"Fine. We'll get started with data collection and the base of our plan tomorrow." He glances at the clock. 4 A.M. "For now, we should both get to bed." </p><p>Damian waits for him to leave before following him. They both go their separate ways. </p><p>In their own rooms, they're both left to think about the upcoming challenges of getting the heroes of the world back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading!!! If you have any ideas for what should happen next- please feel free to voice your ideas! I love working things in! Hope you have a wonderful day/night! &lt;3 (Also, I've been super bad about answering comments,,, but I do read all of them and take notes on your input! Love ya!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading! I'll try to have another chapter up ASAP. These next ones will be longer and focus on each individual boy. Please lemme know what you think in the comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>